Babbling
by SecondTry
Summary: So I got bitten by the inspiration bug and now my one-shot has become a budding story in my head - What if Felicity Smoack figured out Oliver Queen's secret? Credit for the awesome new cover goes to dhfreak :)
1. Chapter 1

For now this is a one-shot.

I really like Felicity's awkward nature and her interactions with Oliver.

Comments are appreciated.

Enjoy.

**Felicity Smoak**:

Sitting in her bed staring at the list of names for the like the thousand time, Felicity felt her eyes cross in protest. She wasn't even sure why she continued to stare at it. It wasn't as if the answer to the 'puzzle of the list' was going to suddenly jump out of her tablet screen and smack her in the face.

Although, that would be extremely handy, but alas the world didn't work that way.

Felicity hated mysteries of any kind. Even if this particular one was dangerous, as Mr. Steele had warned her, she just needed to know the answer. And this was definitely a head scratcher.

She knew she came across as a know-it-all, but really she just couldn't control her mouth. She liked learning about new things, liked figuring out how things worked. She also liked telling people about the things she learned. Not that many people cared that the 57 on a Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had or that the word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want. Those kind of facts interested her and they would come spilling from her mouth if a person said something that reminded her of them or when she felt uncomfortable and needed to fill the silence. That happened a lot too.

She was also honest. Mainly, because she lacked a brain to mouth filter. She thought it, she said it, all without thinking it through. It had gotten her in trouble more than once, as a child, _**and**_ a teenager, _**and**_ an adult. Okay, so it tended to get her in trouble a lot. But she couldn't help it, no matter how she tried. Besides it was part of who she was. She wasn't about to change that now.

But...

If she had to change something about herself it would probably be her tendency to babble when she got nervous, or excited, or tired, or maybe just in general.

Thoughts of babbling made her think of Oliver Queen. She had been worried when she heard he was in a bike accident. She'd immediately rang Mr. Steele to find out if Oliver was alright and if there was anything she could do.

Thankfully, Mr. Steele had reassured her that he was going to make a full recovery.

Sighing heavily, Felicity couldn't help thinking about her meeting with Oliver earlier that day. She'd all but accused him (with the tone of her voice) of walking in on her getting undressed. He'd startled her with his unexpected visit, while she'd been staring at the list (again). Not that she hadn't entertained a fantasy or two about the resident bad boy being naked herself...

_No Felicity! Bad Felicity!_ She mentally berated herself for letting her mind go there (again)._ Must not think of the boss...Kind of boss..._Technically Oliver wasn't her boss, that would be Mr. Steele, but...It did say Queen above the door, so in some, round about twisted way, Oliver was her boss once removed. Or twice removed if you added Moira Queen into the equation.

Felicity sighed again. She couldn't even control the babbling in her own head. There really was no hope for her to rein in the babbling in public, if she couldn't control it in her mind.

She forced her mind back to her original point she'd been trying to make. She should **no****t** be thinking of Mr. Queen and nakedness in the same thought. They should be kept entirely separate. Even if she did think that he would have an amazing body underneath those clothes of his. And she would really like to see it for herself...

_Gah!_ She was acting like a school girl with a crush. And Oliver Queen was so far out of her league, it wasn't even funny. If this were high school he would be the jock that all the girls drooled over (including her) and she would be the mousy computer geek with a smart mouth. Guys only noticed her if they needed their homework done (seriously that had happened on more than one occasion).

But he **_had_** called her remarkable. He seemed to genuinely mean it too. It was a little pathetic how much that one comment meant to her. It was also nice too be acknowledged for her computer skills (especially since she was so proud of them), even if it were under suspicious circumstance.

Arrows for his friend Steve, her left butt cheek.

There was something hinky going on with Oliver Queen. She'd bet her favourite computer on it (and that was not an easy feat, as that computer was like her baby). All those odd little requests he had for her, from the bullet riddled laptop, to finding an 'old friend' and now these arrows.

Felicity wasn't stupid. Far from it actually, her babbling and irrational fear of kangaroos not withstanding. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she took pleasure in her intelligence. It was what she had going for her and she was going to make good use of it.

Oliver was yet another mystery that was bugging her. His return home coinciding with the appearance of the vigilantly, his too-still presence, the aforementioned odd requests, particularly the arrow one.

Either he knew something about the Hooded Man or well...

Felicity fell back against her pillow's, her tablet resting against her chest. She had a wild imagination, that was the problem. She was just seeing conspiracies and unicorns, where there were none.

Oliver Queen was just a weird guy, with really weird problems.

No way was he the man in the hood...


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity:

Felicity's plan was to confront Oliver Queen and tell him that she suspected him of being the guy in the green hood. But then she remembered that Oliver was only after being let out of hospital. She was sure that he wouldn't be in the temperament to be accused of being a vigilante. Besides she could be wrong (not that she actually believed that, but she had to play devil's advocate even in her own head). If she were wrong she could be fired (clans of long ago that wanted to get rid of unwanted people without killing them used to burn their houses down, hence the expression "to get fired") or get sued for slander.

If she was right...

Well, that could mean an arrow in her chest (the human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet). Not that she thought Oliver would shot her, but it was obvious that he didn't want people to know who he was; the hood and lack of facial pictures were evidence enough of that.

Felicity knew the smart thing to do was forget her suspicions (although it wasn't a suspicion on her part, but a fact awaiting confirmation), but she couldn't help herself. She just knew that there was a connection between the vigilante and the list of names. If she was correct about Oliver, then he held the answers she needed.

That was a lot of ifs'.

Felicity sat in her office, her left leg hopping up and down, while she chewed on her thumb. She couldn't count the number of times she had leapt from her chair, her entire being intent on seeking out Mr. Queen, only to flop back down again. Even though she was certain she was right, that didn't mean that her doubts weren't gnawing away at her, like the way she was gnawing her thumb. The ifs' came back to the forefront of her mind.

What if she was wrong? What if he wasn't the man running around like Robin Hood (Version 2012, where he shoot the bad guys or scared them into submission instead of robbing them; except that one time)?

Oh God! She'd forgotten about insulting him yesterday. Not that she's known she was insulting him at the time, because she hadn't put two and two together yet, but now that she had...

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She had insulted a vigilante to his face, telling him that archery looked utterly ridiculous. Yet another example of the trouble her mouth got her into.

Felicity shoved her glasses up her nose again; they kept slipping down with the power of her bouncing leg. She forced herself back around her computer and tried to engross herself in her work. It normally helped take her mind off everything else, but today it was like trying to jungle with no hands, useless and frustrating.

She kept going back to the list and Oliver, and what it all meant.

It wasn't like Oliver had willingly given her clues to his alter ego. If he hadn't asked for help on any of those occasions she would never have been the wiser. Nobody in their right mind would think that the Hooded man and the playboy Oliver Queen, were one in the same. She wasn't supposed to figure out who he was. She also shouldn't know anything about the list. Combine these two and she could end up very dead. As in never coming back to life dead.

So the best course of action would be too...

Ask Oliver Queen for some sort of protection, by letting him know she knew his secret.

Felicity's head fell against her desk. Of all the idiotic ideas, but it did seem like the way to go. Mr. Steele had told her that his Head of Security died investigating whoever it was behind the list and she knew that they'd eventually catch on to her as well.

So the lesser of two evils it was to be.

Felicity knocked on the door of the Queen mansion, nervously moving the 'get well soon' flowers, she had purchased to make her visit seem more legitimate, from arm to arm. It took a few minutes for someone to answer the door (not that she could blame them, the place was ginormous).

"And you would be?" Th girl answering the door wore attitude like women wear perfume. It could only be Thea Queen.

"Ah...I'm..." Felicity's mouth had gone dry, all she wanted to do was turn tail and run.

"Look, if your another reporter looking a scandalous story on my brother, you can get he hell off our property before I call the cops." Thea moved to close the door, but Felicity's arm snapped out of its own accord. She might be scared of what was about to happen, but she wasn't a coward. She could do this!

"No, no. I'm not a reporter. My name is Felicity Smoak. I work in your stepdad's company," Felicity quickly explained. "In the IT department."

Thea pursed her lips in contemplation, as she sized Felicity up.

"I'm the IT geek and I've helped Oliver with some computer problems. I heard he was in an accident and I just wanted to see how he was doing?" The last part came out sounding like a question for a reason. Thea was the cheerleader to Felicity's geekdom and they always made her nervous, no matter what age they were.

"You don't look like a reporter," Thea acquiesced. "But they are getting craftier lately. Do you have a Queen I.D. badge?"

Felicity was suddenly glad she'd come straight from work. Moving the flowers aside, she tugged her I.D. out of her coat and all but shoved it in Thea's face. She took it in her hand and examined it closely, glancing between Felicity and her badge.

Thea's face broke into a genuine smile and Felicity felt herself relax (slightly). "Sorry about that," the girl said gesturing Felicity inside, "but you never can be too careful."

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Oliver Queen stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

Oh crap! She had hoped she had a few more minutes to compose herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity:

Felicity gazed up at Oliver, Thea forgotten. She was at a loss as too how to explain her presence. She opened and closed her mouth in the hope that something adequate would come forward, but nothing. She felt like a fish out of water. Oliver continued to look at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. He had that patient, I-can-wait-all-day look on his face. He wasn't going to let her off the hook easily.

"Your not dead," she finally blurted out. "Obviously, since your still upright. I mean, I'm glad you're not dead, or decapitated or anything."

Felicity would have slapped herself in the head if it wasn't from the flowers.

Oliver eyed her oddly as he slowly made his way downstairs with the aid of a crutch. "Ah, thanks for that, I think."

She couldn't blame him for that. She sure was acting odd (more odd than usual at least).

"Is that why you're here? To make sure I'm not headless?"

Felicity had to resist the urge to start laughing hysterically. It could be her that ended up headless. Although, it would be an extremely good trick if he could decapitate a person with an arrow. Just as long as she wasn't one of the people he practised it on.

"As riveting as this is, I think I hear my homework calling me," Thea piped up, making Felicity jump. Thea was unwittingly providing her with a little more time to compose herself. Felicity took a deep breathe and straightened her glasses. "It was nice to meet you, Felicity. Merry Christmas."

"She's Jewish."

"I'm Jewish."

Oliver and Felicity spoke at the same time, making Thea roll her eyes. Felicity managed a small smile despite her nerves. He'd remembered. Granted, it had only been yesterday, but he'd had head trauma since, so it was impressive. And a little, bit flattering.

"Happy Hanukkah, then," Thea said, with a small salute. "And bro, take it easy on those ribs."

The teenager took her leave and disappeared up the stairs. Felicity had the sudden urge call her back. She might need a witness...

But then she got a good look at Oliver. He looked awful. Still hot, but awful. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black stretchy looking pants. Felicity was having second thoughts about confronting him. He must be in severe pain.

"Felicity. **Felicity**." Oliver waved his hand in front of her face. She became aware of the fact that she'd been standing there staring at Oliver, longer than what was considered polite.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Felicity fell back into the present with a bang (and bright red cheeks). "Is there some where that we can talk more _privately_?"

She whispered the word privately, almost as if it was a dirty word. Of course her whispering had caused Oliver to lean closer, so he could hear her. She caught a whiff of his manly smell and couldn't help but inhale more deeply.

Crap cakes!

Felicity dearly hoped Oliver hadn't noticed **that**.

She wasn't certain if the amused smile was as a result of the privacy thing or the smelling (oh please don't let it be because of the smelling).

"That sounds ominous," Oliver said, smirking. He lead her into a sitting room off the side of the foyer. He took seat on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. Felicity remained standing. "I hope you don't mind, but it's a real bitch to remain standing to long at the moment."

Oliver smirked again. Here sat the charming, untouchable, playboy Oliver Queen. This was the man who didn't give a rats ass about anything outside of his bubble. She had to admit he was a fantastic actor.

"That's fine. You sit. Actually I think it's better that you're sitting." Felicity began pacing, twisting the flowers in her hand. "What I'm about to say might come as a shock to you. Although not a shock in the sense that you'll be shocked by who I think you are, because you know who you are. But the shock is that I've kind of, sort of, figured out who you are..."

"Felicity."

"...And you should really be more careful. What if I was a bad guy? Person. What if I was a bad person? Because I'm not a guy. Or a bad person for that matter. But what if I was? A bad person that is..."

"Felicity."

"...I could use it against you, but I won't. It's all so crazy, you know? Well, of course you know, its your life. You go around shooting arrows and being all hooded..."

"Felicity!" Oliver was suddenly in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was shaking her gently trying to stop her babbling (President Kennedy was the fastest random speaker in the world with upwards of 350 words per minute - imagine babbling that many words a minute).

"Please don't shoot me with an arrow." Felicity stared up at Oliver (again) with big eyes that even her glasses couldn't hide. As scared as she was, she couldn't help but notice Oliver's own rest of baby blues. Up this close, they were hypnotizing. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Oliver was pulling his patient, watchful face again. It was making Felicity squirm **and** uncomfortable. What did Felicity do when she was uncomfortable? That's right she started talking.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. Nobody figured out it was me who crashed the internet for a four block radius. I was trying out a new code, but I was only twelve at the time so it wasn't my best work..."

Felicity trailed off, realising she'd just told him her secret, which defeated the purpose of the story in the first place. She wasn't done talking though.

"Except now I've told you. You could use it for leverage. Of course it wouldn't send me to jail or anything, but you know it would be heavily frowned upon."

"Felicity, stop talking," Oliver finally commanded, having realised that she wasn't going to stop on her own.

"Ok," she agreed (she really did want to stop talking - and apparently o.k. stands for oll korrect, in the late 1830's and 1840's, the abbreviation fad began with many of the abbreviated expressions being exaggerated misspellings).

"I'm not surprised you figured it out," Oliver revealed. "What does surprise me is that it took you so long to do so."


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity:

Felicity felt as if she had been hit with a train (a fully laden freight train is extremely heavy and can weigh up to a thousand tones). Add a few elephants and a blue whale (the heaviest animal on the planet at 418,878 lbs) and she had been well and truly thrown for a loop.

Oliver was surprised she hadn't confronted him about it sooner? After all the stress she'd endured (and caused herself), she was not impressed with his flippant manner. What a giant JERK BALL! How dare he treat her like that! If he knew she'd figure it out, why didn't he tell her from the start?

"How dare you!" She shouted suddenly, hitting him repeatedly with the flowers she'd forgotten to give him. "Surprised I didn't confront you sooner? I'll give you sooner!"

Even Felicity didn't know what she meant by the last part, but righteous indignation had overridden her common sense and she just felt like shouting. She hit him again, before realizing just what she was doing. She was effectively attacking an injured man (with a bunch of flowers, no less), who could break her with his little finger. Not that you could break someone with your little finger, unless you were like Superman or something, but she felt she deserved to be a bit overdramatic.

Luck was on Felicity's side; however, as instead of paying her back in kind, Oliver looked as if he was barely restraining laughter.

"It is not funny, Queen!" Felicity barely resisted the urge to stamp her foot like a child, but thought better of it. She didn't want to add more fuel to growing amusement on Oliver's face (although she had to admit it was nice to see him so animated). "How was I supposed to know that you were smart enough to figure out, that I would be able to determine that you were the guy in the hood?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her and Felicity cut herself off abruptly. Had she really just implied that Oliver was stupid? She hadn't meant too. In fact, with the five years he had spent in isolation and the number of schools he dropped out of, she would have to say that he was naturally gifted in the intelligence department. She quickly started backtracking.

"That came out wrong. I think your smart, but I didn't think you'd be able to think this far ahead." Felicity knew she was digging herself a hole, but she couldn't seem to stop. She might as well invest in her gravestone; it would probably read 'Here Lies Felicity Smoak – She Talked Herself To Death. "Not that I'm saying your incapable of thinking ahead, just that you know this is an unprecedented situation and no one could have foreseen how it was going to go down…"

Felicity desperately wanted him to stop her from babbling, but he stood there stoically watching her. The amusement had drained from his face, so she'd obviously said something that he didn't like. Or he could be just sick of her constant chatter, because she sure was. She crossed her arms, the mangled flowers dangling from her grip.

Silence deceased on them, like a heavy blanket. She didn't dare try to break it, something about it feeling fragile. They held each others gaze; a rudimentary battle of wills ensuing. Neither of them wanted to be the first to lay their cards on the table. She wanted to know what he knew and visa verse.

"Oliver, man, I heard about the accident. Are you ok?" Tommy Merlyn breezed into the room, concern for his best friend evident on his face.

Felicity's concentration broke, causing her to look away first. Partially because she didn't want to get caught staring at Oliver like a demented puppy and partly because it was unnerving how _**unnerved**_ Oliver made her feel. It was like he'd crawled inside her mind and found all her secrets. Felicity felt exposed to the world.

"I'm fine, Tommy," Oliver replied, without looking at him. Felicity could still feel him watching her. He was probably trying to figure out what to do with her, now that she knew about his nightly activities. "Just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tommy must have realized he'd interrupted something, because he shot a questioning glance in Felicity's direction. "Forgive my rude best friend, but I'm Tommy Merlyn and you are?"

Tommy held his hand towards her. Felicity shook it on reflex, her brain not fully engaged yet. "Felicity Smoak. I work for Mr. Steele."

"Nice to meet you Felicity," Tommy said, smiling at her. He seemed friendly enough, but she needed to leave. She needed to think.

"Mm, you too," she replied. "But I must be off. Lots to do and no time to do it in."

Felicity made to walk (run) out the living room door, but Oliver caught her by the upper arm. His hand seemed to burn through her jacket, his heat sinking into her skin. She resisted the urge to shake it off. She had already attacked him with flowers, she didn't want to risk wrenching his side.

"We **will** discuss this further." Oliver's tone left no room for argument. She tried not to look him in the eye and failed (she really wished he'd stop snaring her with those damn orbs).He fully believed that they would be having another chat about this whole thing. Perhaps in a few weeks when she didn't feel inclined to jump out of her own skin. He didn't let her go, until she nodded. "Good."

Oliver let her go and Felicity all but ran from the room. She didn't even say goodbye.

Felicity went straight back to work. She hadn't been lying, when she said she had work to do, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't take a few hours to fix. She threw herself into it, hoping to distract herself from what had happened in Queen Manor.

It worked for a while, but then her thoughts started wandering to a certain blue-eyed, scruffy faced, miscreant. Felicity was utterly confused by his behaviour. Why wasn't he freaking out? Why, not once, did he ask her whether she'd keep his secret or not?

Oliver was so nonchalant about the whole thing. Here she was, sitting on a huge secret that wasn't even her own and he was probably out on the town with Tommy or firing arrows at bad guys without a care in the world (mentally at least, physically you know they're a lot of dangers out there). Her mind kept going back to Oliver and the list. There was a connection; she felt it in her bones. It was the first question she wanted to ask him.

Felicity was pretty sure that Oliver wasn't going to kill her (96%, okay maybe, 75% or 60%). Sighing, she rested her head back against the chair, closed her eyes and spun herself around in a circle. There was no point staying in the office anymore; she had finished her work. Mr. Steele hadn't contacted her either and he wasn't in the building, apparently off on some last-minute business trip.

_Might as well go home for the night_, she thought. She logged out of her computer, making sure all her firewalls and safety mechanisms were in place. Grabbing her coat from the back of her chair, she stood up. She immediately sat back down again, hit with a dizzy spell. _Note to self: don't spin around on the office chair, with your eyes closed and on an empty stomach. _Her stomach, choose that moment to voice its hunger, gurgling loudly.

Felicity hit up her favorite Chinese restaurant on her way home (sweet and sour chicken with egg fired rice and a portion of calamari, yum). She stopped into a bookstore to pick up a computer magazine she'd been waiting for, smiling happily. Food and reading material, at least that much was going well for her today.

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting at her table, eating her food with such gusto she'd have been embarrassed if anyone saw. Once she finished, she carried her ware to the sink. She decided to take a quick shower and change into her pajamas before tackling the washing up. There were some glasses and plates left over from the day before.

She walked to her bedroom, pulling her work clothes off and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and women's boxers out of one of her drawers. She tossed her dirty laundry into the basket, under the sink. She was hoping the hot water would help loosen up her tense muscles. As the water ran down her body, she became aware that the spot that Oliver touched was tingling, as if he was still touching it. She decided to ignore it, blaming her overactive imagination. She concentrated on the heat coming off the water instead. It seemed to work too; a wave of tiredness hitting her when she finally stepped out. She towel dried her hair and pulled on her t-shirt and boxers.

Felicity yawned loudly. _No sleep yet, _she told herself sternly, _must do dishes_. She padded down to her kitchen and walked over to the sink. She filled it with warm water and a dot of washing-up liquid and started washing the glasses. She was half-way done when a spot high up on her back got itchy. Drying her hands, she attempted to scratch it herself, but she couldn't reach.

"Would you like some help?"

At the sound of the intruder, Felicity's entire body sniffed and she acted on pure instinct. Yanking her hand out from under her t-shirt, she grabbed the closet object, a plate as it turns out, and whirled around. She hurled the plate across the room, aiming for the intruders head, before she comprehended who it was. He managed to duck, before the plate made contact. It shattered against the wall behind him instead.

"First flowers and now plates," Oliver shook his head in mock dismay. "That's not a very nice way to treat an invalid."

Felicity could only gape at him. How had he gotten into her apartment?

"Now lets discuss the terms of your employment."


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited the story.

I hope I'm doing Felicity and Oliver justice.

**Oliver:**

Oliver still couldn't believe that Felicity had attacked him, with flowers no less or the flash of sincere amusement he had felt. He had his emotions so tightly locked away that even he had trouble remembering they actually existed. He had become very good at faking being a normal person. His sister, Thea, was the only person he was willing to be himself around.

"She's cute," Tommy commented, "for a computer geek." They'd both watched Felicity hightail it from the living room; Oliver's face impassive, Tommy's confused.

Tommy turned to Oliver, an expectant look on his face. "Not your usual type Ollie, but we all like to experiment. What happened to that other girl? Ah, Helen. No, wait, Helena. What went on there, man?"

Tommy walked over to the bar, to pour himself a drink. Oliver used the opportunity to close his eyes and count to ten. He knew Tommy was asking questions that any best friend would, but Oliver's patience was stretched thin today and he barely resisted the urge to tell him to get out. In fact if he had to be stuck with anyone's company he'd prefer Felicity's; with her habit of babbling, he wouldn't need to make conversation.

"Helena and I broke up," Oliver responded finally. It was as close to the truth as Oliver could get. "And Felicity is helping me set up the website for the club."

Oliver fully intended to ask her, so that one wasn't actually a lie.

"Good idea," Tommy nodded his agreement. "But how are you doing? Almost getting hit with a truck on the holidays, that's got to hurt."

Oliver felt the physical pain of dueling with the Dark Archer, but it was nothing compared to the blow his pride had taken. He couldn't believe he'd been beaten; he was ashamed of himself. He'd spent five years on hell, endured pain and loneliness and survived relatively in tack. He was proud of that. Proud that he finally accomplished something in his life, that he was able to make a difference in Starling City. That bastard had almost ripped it all away from last night.

"What are you doing home anyway? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

Oliver had learned that silence could be a weapon. The longer one is silent, the more the other person will try to fill it; inadvertently giving away things they never meant too. Now, he just wanted peace and quite, so he could reflect. He needed to come up with a new plan. He needed to take down this Dark Archer once and for all.

"You know me, Tommy," Oliver said, calmly. "I can never be kept somewhere I don't want too be."

Tommy laughed. "Right, not even a deserted island could hold you."

Oliver made his mouth smile for Tommy's sake. He might be disconnected from the world around him, but he didn't want to make his friends and family suffer anymore then they already had. Faking his happiness was part of that.

Tommy finished his drink and put his glass down. "I'd better be going Oliver or I'll be late for my lunch date with Laurel. She says she hopes you get better soon."

Oliver felt a familiar tinge at the mention of Laurel, but ignored it. He wanted her too be happy and as long as Tommy was accomplishing that, they had his blessing. Not that they needed it. After what Oliver had done to Laurel, he felt lucky that she was even talking to him; another thing to feel ashamed of.

The men said there goodbyes, Oliver telling Tommy to thank Laurel for her concern.

Oliver carefully sat down on the couch, avoiding jostling his side. He would prefer too be working out right now, taking his mind off everything. It had become his only outlet on Lian Yu, training with his bow and arrow, and improving his strength until he was exhausted.

His mind wandered to Felicity's visit and there it was again, that feeling of amusement. She was firecracker, he'd give her that much. He'd practically smelt her fear when she had revealed that she knew his secret, but she'd had the courage to confront him, despite that. It was impressive.

"There you are." Thea waltzed into the room, a stack of DVD's in her hand.

"I thought you had homework?"

"Astoundingly, when I got upstairs I realised that I wasn't back to school for another few days. So a DVD marathon with my house-bound-brother sounded like a way better idea; of the comedy variety of course. As a teenager it is my duty to update your movie knowledge."

Oliver chuckled; he really did love his sister.

"What are we watching?"

"Well, I have Step Brothers, The Hangover 1 & 2, Grown Ups and Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Thea ticked them off on her hand as she called them out.

"How long do you think I was gone? Ferries Bueller is about twenty-six years old."

Thea smiled easily. "It's a classic, Ollie. You cannot watch that movie and not laugh." She bustled over to the DVD player and put in Step Brothers. "I'm going to make popcorn. You settle back and enjoy."

Oliver spent the next seven hours watching movies with Thea, laughing at the right parts. Occasionally, he really did laugh.

* * *

Oliver was restless. Thea had left to go to her friend's house, after they'd finished watching movies and he had hobbled back up to his room. Diggle was spending time with his sister-in-law and nephew, so he out of the equation too. It would be nice if he could lie down and go to sleep, but that was as likely as hell freezing over. In Oliver's experience it just got really chilly at night.

He did have one other option. It was probably better if he got it out-of-the-way now, anyway. The longer it was allowed to go on, the more complicated it would get. He pulled on a jumper, not bothering to change his pants. It would take to long with his injuries. He called a car around and arrived at his destination about twenty-five minutes later. He took the elevator to the tenth floor and stood outside apartment forty-five.

Picking the lock was easier than he would have liked and there was no chain on the door either. He'd have to talk to her about that. Gently closing the door behind him made his way into Felicity's living room. The couch and two armchairs were big, as if they were overstuffed, but they looked comfortable. There was a 32 inch TV on the wall across from them. He heard footsteps and a shadow passed by the door.

Oliver followed the shadow and found Felicity standing at her sink washing dishes. Her hair was hanging down her back, dripping water on to the floor. The t-shirt she wore only reached mid-thigh and Oliver couldn't help admiring her legs. He was still a man at the end of the day.

It was only when she moved to scratch her back that Oliver realised he'd been standing there watching her for longer then he'd meant to. Her t-shirt had bunched up when she put her hand under it, revealing the boxers she was wearing and a silver of skin above the waist line. Oliver swallowed and straightened from the wall where he'd been leaning.

"Would you like some help?" That wasn't what he meant to say.

He just managed to duck before the plate made contact with his face.

"First flowers and now plates," Oliver put some false dismay into his voice. "That's not a very nice way to treat an invalid."

Oliver was far from an invalid, but she didn't need to know that. Gaining sympathy from her might lessen her impending freak-out.

"Now lets discuss the terms of your employment."


	6. Chapter 6

I would really love if we got more information on Felicity's background, like her family and stuff. Grr argh! Can't wait until they develop her character more.

Enough about that. For the story I want to stick the tv series as much as possible (of course I'll take some liberties with the content of the show), so here's a chapter about what was going on with Felicity for the six weeks between Year's End and Burned.

Hope you guys like it.

**Felicity**:

_"Another firefighter has tragically died in a fire..."_

Felicity sat on her overstuffed couch, her tablet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She was wrapped in a blanket, reclined on assorted pillows. Her TV was on the news channel, volume turned down low.

Six weeks.

Six weeks and Felicity still hadn't heard anything from Oliver. Or from her boss for that matter. The closest contact she'd had was Mr. Diggle. He'd come over to install an alarm system at Oliver's behest, the day after he broke in. At the time Felicity hadn't needed to question Oliver's personal bodyguard about Oliver nor did she know if Diggle was in on the secret. Then there was the people at work, but they knew nothing either. The whole company was up in a heap at the loss of another CEO.

She'd resorted to religiously watching the news to see if there was any mention of the vigilante or Mr. Steele reappearance, but nothing so far. Just news reports about their absence. It was like they'd been dragged into the Twilight Zone. Maybe they had; anything was possible at this stage. She tried visiting the house and calling, but she was turned away every time. She was given the same reason why, each time; the family weren't up for visitors or talking due to Mr. Steele disappearance. He hadn't been seen since the night she'd spoken to him on the phone. His final words to her still rang in her head.

"I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you..."

Little, did they know that Mr. Steele would be the one lost. Felicity's instincts screamed that his disappearance wasn't a coincidence. His investigation into the list was related; she just couldn't figure out how yet. But she also had to be careful. The only thing keeping her safe, was that no one knew about her involvement. She had to keep it that way, except something was telling her that she should share the information she had with Oliver. Although, he seemed to have a penchant for killing the unsavoury characters of Starling, he had never hurt an innocent.

If someone had told Felicity that Oliver Queen was going around dressing up like the Incredible Hulk (the green leather did look good on him) and terrorising Starling's corrupt, she would have spat in their face (because she would have been drinking something at the time, naturally). But here he was, after five years on an island whose name, literately translated, meant purgatory (according to Catholicism purgatory is the purification which we must undergo when we die in God's grace and friendship, but are still imperfect). She couldn't imagine what Oliver had been through to create such an intimidating alter ego. It was like a modern day case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

The only thing Felicity knew for certain right now, was that Oliver wasn't dead. Obviously, the death of Oliver Queen would be front line news, so there was that at least. But she was a little peeved at him all the same. She hadn't seen him since the night he'd broken into her apartment. She had, however, done her research.

Best part of being good (brilliant) with computers was the ability to hack into systems that weren't accessible to the everyday public. Felicity didn't want to go into this situation with Oliver, blind. She'd read every article available on Oliver Queen and the vigilante and the she'd moved onto the more classified stuff. The recording to Oliver's lie detector for instance.

Felicity had been shocked and horrified when he'd revealed that he was tortured. He had said he was alone there, that in itself would make anyone crazy (for Felicity it would have been the lack of wi-fi). But to have been brutalised like that, 20% of his body covered in scar tissue, that was something she couldn't imagine.

Sipping her coffee, Felicity's mind went back to the night Oliver had broken into her home.

* * *

Felicity felt her face flush red. He'd seen her scratching her back, so that meant...Yep, he'd seen her underwear...And he'd asked if he could help? Help scratch her back, but still it would mean his hands on her skin. Under her t-shirt, because skin-to-skin was better. No need for a t-shirt to get in the way. It wouldn't be half as productive.

_That argument sounds thin even to my ears_, Felicity thought, shaking her head. She needed to get her traitorous mind back on track. _Oliver broke into your apartment. Focus!_

How **_would_** Oliver's hands feel on her skin? They'd probably be rough. He looked like he'd have rough hands. At least the vigilante Oliver did, the playboy Oliver, not so much. It would also be nice just to feel a man's touch. It had been to long since she'd felt that, but every one hits a dry spell every now and then (right?). Felicity shook her head again. When she was thinking of what to focus on, she hadn't meant that (lies!).

It was then she became aware that she'd done it again. She'd wandered off into her own little world, while there was actual living, breathing human being (although in some ways Oliver reminded her of the Terminator when he did that blank stare thing) was in the room. _Bravo Felicity, way to make him think you're not all there. _But she hadn't been all there, because she'd been imagining warm, rough hands caressing (she really did mean to think scratching) her back.

Oliver was looking at her funny; his head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. _His probably thinking about the best way to restrain you and cart you off to an asylum. _She smiled nervously at him, before remembering that she should be mad at him. He'd broken into her home and offered her a job; two things that did not normally go hand-in-hand. Unless, it was some kind of movie where a man breaks into a women's house to offer her a job, like hacking into computer systems that he couldn't get into himself. Felicity was starting to get the big picture.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment to punish me or have you genuinely not heard a word of what I just said?" Oliver voice finally penetrated her thoughts (no, Felicity, no - do not think about anything else he could pene...).

"You can't just break into my house like that." Felicity hoped anger would help get her brain out of the gutter, so she made herself focus (truthfully this time) on Oliver's foray into breaking and entering. "I could have shot you. If I had a gun, which I don't. But that isn't the point. The point is you can't break into my home and scare me half to death like that!"

Oliver shrugged. "I came here to offer you a job."

How could he blatantly disregard her anger like that? Like a job was going to make up for the fact that he violated her home. Felicity couldn't or didn't want to believe that someone could sneak up on her so easy. What if it hadn't been Oliver? What if it had been some crazy man (or woman, they can be pretty homicidal too) who wanted to kill her or worse? Felicity shivered even though she wasn't cold.

Oliver must have sensed where her thought were, because the next words that left her mouth were eerily on par (in golf par is the number of strokes a first-class player should normally require for a particular hole or course) with what she was thinking.

"Your security is very lax, Felicity. I'll ask Diggle to come out and install an alarm system and put a chain on the door. In today's world, one can never be too careful." Felicity was oddly touched that he'd go to so much trouble to protect her, but then he had to go and ruin it. "I do have to look after my new IT expert."

"Is that seriously how your trying to woo me into working for you? By arrogantly breaking into my home and acting like it would be a privilege for me to work for you." Felicity was ranting, her hands gesturing wildly. "Besides I already have a job at this company that you may or may not of heard of, Queen Consolidated."

"Unless my last name has changed in the last five minutes you already do work for me, Felicity," Oliver cut her off. "I'm just proposing a promotion of sorts."

"I do deserve a promotion," Felicity agreed. She was damn proud of her computer skills and she knew she deserved a promotion. "One within the company."

"I don't handle those particular ones," Oliver amended, "but the one I am offering, would help a lot of people."

Felicity very nearly threw another plate at him. He was really was going to play the 'help a lot of people' card. Of course Felicity wanted too help. She wasn't immune to the suffering going on in Starling City, but she had her ways of dealing with it. The irony of Oliver Queen lecturing her on helping people was not lost on her. From what she'd heard, in the past, Oliver could not have cared less about anything that didn't involve partying, girls and booze. He'd been reformed on that Island; made into a better man.

"I want to take down the criminals infecting our city. You could help me do that." Oliver's face remained inscrutable the entire time he spoke.

Felicity blew out a breath loudly, shoving her heavy hair (it was still wet unfortunately) behind her shoulder. "You know the whole blank face thing, isn't helping me make a decision, Oliver. I know you believe in what your doing, because you wouldn't be doing it if you didn't. But you aren't selling it to me, not like this."

Felicity almost didn't notice Oliver shift his weight from one side to the other. She'd forgotten about his injuries, his tough exterior doing an extremely good job of hiding his pain.

"Want a coffee?" Felicity didn't even wait for him to answer, she was already filling the kettle with water. "Go sit down at the table." Felicity's tone was almost commanding. When she turned around, he was still standing there. So Felicity did what any other women would do, when faced with a (hot) playboy, turned vigilante, she shoved him lightly. "Seriously Oliver, go sit. I'll make some coffee and we can talk about your crazy idea of having me work for your other personality."

Felicity's hands remained on Oliver's shoulders while she spoke. Realising this, she pulled them away so fast, she almost hit herself in the face. Oliver was watching her face and she almost got sucked into their blue vortex again. Luckily, the kettle whistled its readiness, breaking Felicity from her continued insistence on acting weird around Oliver.

"Kettles done," she announced, unnecessarily. She practically leapt across the room and started pulling out mugs, milk, sugar, and whatever else one might put in coffee, and most importantly the actual coffee. This time when she turned around Oliver was sitting at the table. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Oliver didn't return it, but that didn't matter. Felicity was beginning to learn that it was when Oliver wasn't showing emotion, he was at his most genuine.

Felicity set everything down on the table (almost dropping the sugar bowl). She went back and filled the mugs with hot water, bringing those back to the table too. She sat across from Oliver and went about making up her own coffee.

"Why don't you have a coffee maker?" Oliver asked, putting two spoons of instant coffee into his mug.

"I prefer the instant stuff, as you can see." Felicity poured some sugar into her own mug and took a sip. _Aw, lovely_. "When I want a coffee fix, I want it fast."

A fleeting upturn of the left corner of Oliver's mouth. Felicity felt a surge of triumph. She'd gotten him to lift his lips in a lousy semblance of a smile, but it was something at least. It occurred to Felicity that she'd been staring at his lips for longer then she should and she felt herself blush again.

"So Felicity what do you say? Will you work for me?" Oliver (thankfully) ignored her lapse of sanity and sat forward in his chair. One of his hands grasped his mug and the other rested on the table.

"I..."

* * *

_"...were not the actions of a vigilante, but of a hero."_

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts, by the news. Turning the volume up, she listened to the news women explain the heroic actions of one Mr. Oliver Queen. He had saved a Chief Fireman from being set on fire in his own club. Felicity wondered where he'd been all this time. She knew it would take him time to recover from his wounds, but she hadn't thought he'd be so inactive.

**Brrring! Brrrring! Brrrrrring!**

Felicity tugged her phone out from under her blanket and stared at the screen.

Unknown number. Huh?

Felicity answered.

"Miss me?"

Oliver.

"Time to get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

So like I said I want to remain as close to the show as possible so here's my take on tonight's episode. Unfortunately that means waiting for the episode to air before I write a chapter in some cases, like this one. So I am sorry about the wait.

**BTW** as anyone read the press release for episode 14 The Odyssey? If you haven't you should :)

Oh and a big, huge, massive thanks to everyone reading this and so on and so forth.

You all rock!

**Felicity:**

Oliver was like that guy you went out on a date with once. You know the one that you waited by the phone to hear from. The kind of guy who you would willingly let your pants be charmed off for. But he never calls and then...

Booty call.

_Okay, maybe that wasn't the best analogy to use,_ Felicity thought biting her lip. She would really need to work on getting rid of this stupid crush she'd developed for her boss. So what if he was handsome! So what if he had a chiselled jaw and killer eyes! So what if his devilish grin got her all hot and bothered! She would just have to forget about those things. It was never good to mix business with pleasure. Not that she thought anything would ever happen between her and Oliver. He was a bad boy, vigilante with a hero complex and she was the geek or nerd (the word "nerd" was first coined by Dr. Seuss in "If I Ran the Zoo) or whatever it was people wanted to label her. Either way, she was nipping the crush feelings in the bud and turning them into friendly feelings.

Felicity was currently working on a website for Oliver's club. When he'd called the other night telling her it was time for her to get to work, this was not what she had in mind. But that's the only request he'd made of her skills, since he'd started mainstreaming again. Crime rates had gone down and as a result, more and more people were starting to call the vigilante, a hero.

There was still no word on Mr. Steele and Felicity still hadn't said anything to Oliver about the list. She didn't want to do it over the phone (not that she actually had his number or anything), but face-to-face so she could gauge his reaction. She knew she had too be careful or she could end up disappearing too. So even if Oliver's face was impossible to read, he'd probably take immediate action upon her big reveal (tadaa; here's a bunch of names that potentially might be on your hit list too).

"Hey Felicity, we're going ordering food, want some?" Jacob, one of the other IT employees stuck his head in the door, pulling Felicity from her depressing thoughts.

"Yeah sure, what are you ordering?"

"We were thinking Thai."

"Great. Lime Chicken Stir Fry for me then. Thanks Jacob."

_I'm obsessing too much. His not going to need my help every single time something bad happens in Starling City. Besides its good that we have a cover, if we're ever seen talking together. At least we both can honestly say that I'm setting up his club site. Not that I'll ever actually go to that place._

Felicity put her chin in her hand and turned her attention back to her work. She was obsessing too much, but it wasn't like people like Oliver Queen stepped into her life everyday. Particularly ones whose hobbies include fighting crime, shooting arrows and breaking into people's homes (she still thought he was an arrogant ass over that last one).

It was about half an hour later, when Felicity finally got her food. Her mouth started to water as soon as she smelled it. One of problems of becoming too caught up in her computer work was that she sometimes (a lot of times, really) forgot to eat. Sometimes she'd even forget that she needed to go to the bathroom (not that she had any accidents of that persuasion or anything), but computers had a way of making her forget about the real world. That's was definitely something she'd found useful when she needed to escape reality and her own head.

As geeky as this was going to sound, Felicity felt like she was connected to her computers. She understood them in a way that nobody else understood her. They were sort of a crutch for her, because no matter what, they'd always be there. Besides they were simple and straight forward compared to humans.

Humans were complex creatures; no two were the same. Once your programmed your computer to do what you wanted it to do, it stays that way unless you change it. But you can't programme a human. You can't make them act the way you want them act. Not really, not unless you brainwash them. But that didn't guarantee that a person would stay under control, because the human mind is a resilient and resourceful tool. Even when it seems broken, even when it has suffered unimaginable pain, it can still keep going; can still keep that person from truly giving in. Felicity was both fascinated and humbled by the power of a mind. It could make you or break you.

Oliver was a prime example of that. He suffered terribly and yet he was still fighting. He was still pushing forward with his life. That took courage. Thinking of the Devil and he shall appear...

Felicity looked up from her food just in time to see her cocky boss, stride into her office. _Of course Oliver would walk in just as I'm about to stuff my face with leafy goodness._

"You don't call, you don't write," Felicity remarked flippantly, dropping her chopsticks and food back into the box. "And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end."

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?"

"No. But if it works for you, go with it." Felicity smiled when Oliver chuckled. It was on the tip of her tongue to mention the list, but Oliver unknowingly waylaid her by handing her over a security fob. It was a USB like device that acts as a digital signature to prove ones identity and authentication in the online world. "Hmm, I wonder what could be on here? Let me guess, you have a friend who likes to use extremely tight security to protect their diary and your just dying to know what they've written about you?"

Felicity laughed at her own attempt at a lame excuse. She inserted the drive into the computer and watched it boot up.

"My stories were not that bad." If Felicity wasn't mistaken, she would definitely say that Oliver Queen sounded petulant. She ignored him, though and concentrated on the information coming up on the screen.

"It's pin protected. And goes back to a company called Black Hawk Quad Protection Group." Felicity typed away at her computer, explaining what they were seeing to Oliver as she hacked the fob. "This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. Do I even want to know where you got this?"

"It's better if you don't. I'll give you my number and you can call me when you get something." Oliver scribbled his number on one of the many pieces of paper scattered on Felicity's desk. Well, at least now she had his number if someone tried to kidnap (kill) her. "But listen, if you get through it, there is a bottle of very expensive wine in your future." Oliver tapped her shoulder with his finger and smiled at her.

Felicity watched him leave and he was almost out the door of her office, before she called out to him. "Make sure it's red."

A smile of her own gracing her face, Felicity turned back to her computer. _There now. That wasn't so acted perfectly normal around him for a few minutes. No nervous babble. No sweaty palms. You were perfectly calm and in control. Especially now that we're back on familiar techy ground. _It made it easier for Felicity to act more natural around Oliver.

Felicity shook her head to clear her thoughts. No time for thinking about girly stuff now. It was time to hack a military grade cryptograph.

* * *

Felicity was feeling apprehensive. Why? Well, because she was dialling the number of the popular boy, so to speak. She was being ridiculous and she was aware of it, but sometimes her sixteen year old self would pop her head up and make her feel like a teenager again. Her sixteen year self was currently telling her that the popular would never answer the call of the geeky girl, but Felicity wasn't having any of it.

_Go back into your corner,_ she told her insecurities firmly. She brought the phone to her ear and waited (the average person will spend at least 2 years of their life on the phone).

Oliver answered on the second ring.

_Hah, take that stupid sixteen year old self!_

"What did you get?"

Straight to the point. Felicity actually liked that.

"We'll, once I got past black ops authentication system there was a directory. A very illegal directory might I add, with details about robbing armoured cars with grenade launchers and tear gas. So those three robberies on the news, you're going after those guys?"

"Felicity." Ah, the tone. How, she was becoming to dislike it.

"Right. Pretending not to know anything like the good tech girl that I am. Well, someone at Black Hawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the cities seven major armoured car carries including the three that have already have been hit. You should be able to predict the next heist with the information on here. I would say we should hand this over to the authorises, but..."

"Forward that directory on to me. Thank you." Oliver hung up, sounding extremely agitated.

"So... No wine then."

Sighing she did as Oliver asked. She then proceeded to erase any evidence that the fob had ever been in her computer or that she'd been in the Black Hawk system. She followed up by wiping the fob clean, pulling it from her computer, dropping it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. She'd admit that, that last part was overkill, but one could never be too careful. She didn't need any extra dangers being added to her growing list that might get her killed (ugh, list was becoming a hard word to stomach).

* * *

When Felicity got home that night, after setting the alarm, she tuned on the news. She hadn't heard back from Oliver since their phone call and she was worried. She'd even sent him a text message asking him if he was dead. In retrospect, that hadn't been the smartest move on her part, but she wanted to make sure he was alright.

_**"As of tonight, the men responsible for the armoured robberies have all been found dead at the scene of their fifth attempt..."**_

"Fifth attempt?"

"I interrupted the forth and they tried to..." Oliver sidestepped the flying remote, which shattered against the wall. "Rob a fifth car. They had someone I know try to commit that particular one under duress. They kidnapped a family member of his, but we stopped them before they could hurt anymore innocent people. You helped us do that."

Felicity had a hand clutched to her chest; her heart was trying to beat its way out. She had answer to her text then.

"Again? You break in again? Why isn't my alarm going off?" Felicity's words sound breathy to her own ears. He'd scared the jelly beans out of her.

"Scared the jelly beans?"

_Oops_. Felicity wasn't aware of having said that out loud, but then she was trying to restrain herself. She wanted to go over and slap him upside the head.

"Now, Felicity violence isn't always the answer." Felicity glared at Oliver, but the jackass just grinned evilly at her.

"Your trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you? I've never been this stressed out in my life." Stressed is desserts spelled backwards. "You have to stop sneaking up on me like that, Queen!"

"And miss the look on your face? Nah, I'll pass."

Felicity collapsed on to her sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It would seem she was going to have to resign herself to Oliver's, predator like, comings and goings. "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"I had Diggle install it..."

"...and he gave you the code," Felicity finished with a nod. Feeling like an elephant had sat on her head (elephants are the only animals with four knees) she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again Oliver was gone. Why that son of a b... She was distracted by something on her coffee table. Something that hadn't been there a minute ago. A bottle of very expensive red wine; Le Fete Rothschild, 1982, to be exact.

Felicity smiled.

Damn, but he made it hard to stay angry.


	8. Chapter 8

So this would not let me go. It kept begging me to write it over and over. So I did. Consider it reward for all the nice things people have written and the favoriting and following.

Just a warning though, I'm back at college so there might be lapses in chapter updating for all my stories, but I will try to be as consistent as I can.

Let me know what you think of my characterisation of Oliver. I remember reading somewhere that his character is kinda Dexter-ish (which I love) so I leaded towards that side of things.

Hope you enjoy. Oh and I haven't properly edited the thing yet (its 4 a.m.), but I will get round to it in the next day or so.

**Oliver:**

Killing a man is easy. It's learning to live with later, that is the tricky part.

At least that's what it was like in Oliver experience.

He was already a murderer by default, why not seal the deal and make sure he was entirely responsible for someone's death. After all, he didn't create the storm that had killed Sara, but he had invited her on his boat. He hadn't meant to kill the man he leapt at on the Island either, but he had chosen to attack him, subconsciously knowing that there was only two ways it could end. In the death of one of them.

Keeping to that philosophy now, Oliver only killed when he had too. So he was extremely pissed at Diggle for getting in his way. He very nearly had shot him. He had enough to live with already, without accidentally killing a friend to the list.

Truth be told, Oliver had already been irritated with his 'bodyguard'. He didn't like to be second guessed when it came to the list. He was not blindly following it; picking off the people the names belonged too, just because they were written in a book his father gave him. He made sure hat the person was guilty of their crime, before exacting punishment. He also did not like to be waylaid by his supposed partner while interrogating a suspect. He did manage to grab a USB stick off the desk before he'd forced to 'flee', but he had no way of knowing if there was any pertinent information on it.

Oliver wanted to strangle Diggle with his bare hands, but the part of him that hadn't gone completely dark understood the other man's need to verify that his friend, his former C.O., was corrupt.

Resigning himself to a botched mission, Oliver headed back to his basement under his second-time-lucky, in the middle of construction night club, to wait for Diggle. While he did understand, he was still going to give Diggle of piece of his mind.

* * *

**"Diggle, for the last four months I have lied too, hurt and hid things from all the people I care about. Do you really think that I would do all of this if I wasn't sure?"**

Diggle had asked him for time to prove Gaynor was innocent and he was going to give it to him, but not without doing his own research too. He grunted in frustration as once again his attempts at breaking into the files on the USB stick proved useless. He was a second away from throwing his laptop at the wall when Thea entered his room, without knocking of course.

"You know how I said that Mom was acting a little too good?" Thea began, ignoring Oliver's comment about knocking. And his little sisters big reveal; she thought their mother was having an affair with Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver's mind, already coated in weariness, couldn't even bring itself to be shocked by Thea's accusations. Thing's were never truly what they seemed. He knew that better than anyone. That's why you had to go straight to the source. It didn't guarantee the whole truth, but Oliver had become very adept at reading people and sometimes that was enough. That is how he found himself confronting his mother with Thea's accusation, not ten minutes later.

"She thinks Malcolm and I are having an affair?" Moria looked absolutely flabbergasted by the notion and Oliver couldn't blame her.

"And that it started back when dad was still alive."

"Why would she think that?"

"She says you and dad were fighting."

"Oh dear God," Mom breathed, looking away.

"Mom?" Oliver wanted to know what was causing his mother so much pain. It was written all over her face.

"It's not your concern, sweetheart," she said, dismissively. He wasn't about to let it go though,

"Thea made it my concern." Oliver's jaw tightened. "What was going on?"

Moira took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to divulge. He already knew he wasn't going to like her answer. "Robert, was unfaithful to me. Repeatedly."

Oliver folded his arms across his chest trying to hold in his intense discomfort and disgust, his mind trying to rebel against what his mother had just told him. No child wants to hear that their parents marriage was based on a lie. He didn't want to believe his father was capable of treating his mother so poorly, but Oliver had only to look at his own track record. Laurel and Sara being the prime example of the apple not falling too far from the tree. It wasn't something he could deny no matter how much he might want too.

Nobody were what they seemed.

"It made our marriage difficult, to say the least. I'm sorry Oliver, but your father wasn't always the man you thought he was."

"Uh," was the only thing Oliver could manage to get out around the hard lump in his throat. His anger had lodged there, refusing to let him speak.

"I know you thought he walked on water, but you see that's how I wanted you to remember him. As a good man, who loved you. That's how I want Thea to remember him. So promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"Of course." He'd just add it to the ever-growing pile. Moira comfortably rubbed his shoulder, but Oliver still had one more question.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why would Thea think that you and Mr. Merlyn are still sneaking around?"

Moria acted as if he'd just asked whether she'd had his father killed. Her tone of voice conveying how irritated she was at the question. Her answer being that she occasionally went to him for advise.

"Is my interrogation over?" Moira waited for her answer, fixing her son with a look that only mother's could pull off. Oliver nodded. Moria ran her hand down his arm as she left, like the good mother she was. _Yes mom, we're finished. For now._

* * *

Oliver strode into Felicity's office just as she was about to take a bite of her food.

"You don't call, you don't write," Felicity remarked flippantly. "And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end."

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Oliver was surprised that he actually, in a small way, missed the blond's company. He found it refreshing to not have to act... The word human sprang to mind, but that was actually too simplistic to describe his stunted ability to relate to people anymore. He was faking it well enough, for now. But sooner or later, the people closet to him would start to detect the level of detachment he had from his emotions; at least the good ones anyway. He had no trouble accessing his contempt, his hatred, his rage. They filled him up to the point that he was surprised be hadn't already exploded. But here with Felicity and her blunt nature, he didn't have to fake being a normal person.

"No. But if it works for you, go with it." Oliver chuckled at her honesty, watching the playful smile spread across her face. He handed her over the security fob, glad he didn't have to come up with any lame stories to cover his tracks. "Hmm, I wonder what could be on here? Let me guess, you have a friend who likes to use extremely tight digital security to protect their diary and your just dying to know what they've written about you?"

Felicity laughed, inserting the drive into the computer and watching it boot up.

"My stories were not that bad." Oliver sounded petulant and he knew it. He might think his stories were lame, but that didn't mean he wanted Felicity thinking the same way. She ignored him though and concentrated on the information appearing before her. She didn't even seem to notice him when he rounded the desk, so he could watch what she was doing, over her shoulder. Oliver admired Felicity's single mindedness when it came to her work; he could most certainly relate. He also couldn't help noticing her Scaffold piercing going straight across the top of her ear. It was an unusual piercing for a girl like Felicity to have. She didn't strike him as the type to have a piercing like that, but then nobody wold think he was a killer.

"It's pin protected. And goes back to a company called Black Hawk Quad Protection Group." Felicity typed away at her computer, unaware of Oliver's scrutiny. That was another he liked about Felicity. he could probably get into a loud, messy fight, right here, right now and she would probably only notice if someone touched her computers. Oliver forced his mind back to the task at hand. "This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. Do I even want to know where you got this?"

"It's better if you don't. I'll give you my number and you can call me when you get something." Oliver scribbled his number on one of the many pieces of paper scattered on Felicity's desk. Then, thinking about all the good work Felicity had done for him, Oliver spoke before he'd fully formulated the idea. "But listen, if you get through it, there is a bottle of very expensive wine in your future." He tapped her shoulder with his finger, to emphasis his point and smiled at her.

"Make sure it's red." Oliver smile widened, but dropped almost immediately. He was going back out into the real world, time to put his game face on.

* * *

Oliver's phone went off in his pocket as he was making his way down to his Arrow Cave, as Diggle as referred to it earlier. Felicity name flashed across the screen. _That was quick. _Oliver was impressed; not something easily done. "What did you get?"

"We'll, once I got past black ops authentication system there was a directory. A very illegal directory might I add, with details about robbing armoured cars with grenade launchers and tear gas. So those three robberies on the news, you're going after those guys?"

"Felicity," he warned, his tone hard. He did not want to put her in any unnecessary danger. He trusted that she would cover her digital tracks

"Right. Pretending not to know anything like the good tech girl that I am. Well, someone at Black Hawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the cities seven major armoured car carries including the three that have already have been hit. You should be able to predict the next heist with the information on here. I would say we should hand this over to the authorises, but..."

"Forward that directory on to me. Thank you." Oliver knew he'd sounded rude and extremely agitated, but he now had a armoured car robbery to foil.

* * *

Oliver's body ached from the tear-gas grenade they'd launched at him, but he was no stranger to pain. His only regret was not being able to track the three-man group after they'd taken off. But he had to get home and make an appearance at Thea's birthday party or his life would not be worth living - nobody could complain like a teenage girl.

After speaking to Thea, Oliver spotted Diggle. "I heard the hood foiled an armoured car heist this evening." While Gaynor did look innocent, He still wasn't sure. Diggle was putting his money on a guy called Knoxs, but Oliver wasn't about to take any chances. He slipped the bug on to Diggle and watched the man leave.

He hoped for Diggle's sake, that he was wrong about Gaynor.

* * *

Oliver had seen Felicity's text when he got back to the Arrow Cave after helping Diggle. Trust was hard to come by, if you could find it at all. The man he'd thought of as his rescuer on the Island, turing out to be a traitor, effectively taught him that life lesson. But he had come to trust Diggle and Felicity, as much as he could anyway. Ot wasn't a lot, bit at least he had people he knew would come through for him.

_Are you dead?_

Oliver let out a small laugh. Felicity really was unlike anyone he'd ever known. She didn't bother putting on any masks. This, in her own way, made Felicity far more braver then anyone could imagine. She wasn't afraid to be herself, quirks and all and that was not something that a lot of people did. He also had to admit that it was nice to know that there was someone out there worrying about him.

Deciding to pay her a visit, Oliver grabbed the bottle of wine he'd stashed away in the Cave and made his way to Felicity's apartment. Using a key - he'd made a moulding of Felicity's house key while she was making him coffee - he entered the four digit code Diggle had given him for Felicity's apartment, then reset it.

Oliver didn't have to wait long. He was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water when he heard her key turn in the door. Felicity headed straight to the sitting room and he heard the sound of the TV come through a few seconds later. He followed the noise and stood in the doorway of the sitting room, watching her.

**"As of tonight, the men responsible for the armoured robberies have all been found dead at the scene of their fifth attempt..."**

"Fifth attempt?" Felicity muttered to herself, biting her lip absently.

"I interrupted the forth and they tried to..." Oliver sidestepped the flying remote, which shattered against the wall. It seemed to be becoming a tradition of theirs. He showed up, surprised her and she threw things. "Rob a fifth car. They had someone I know try to commit that particular one under duress. They kidnapped a family member of his, but we stopped them before they could hurt anymore innocent people. You helped us do that."

Felicity clutched a hand to her chest. Oliver felt slightly guilty, but he wouldn't deny he got a kick out of surprising her.

"Again? You break in again? Why isn't my alarm going off?" It sounded like Felicity had run a marathon and was trying get her breath back. "Scared the jelly beans outta me."

"Scared the jelly beans?" Oliver barely restrained the smirk, just begging to show itself. He could see by her expression that she was getting ready to smack him around and maybe he deserved it. Just a little. Or not at all.

"Now, Felicity violence isn't always the answer," he chastised, grinned evilly at her.

"Your trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you? I've never been this stressed out in my life. You have to stop sneaking up on me like that, Queen!"

"And miss the look on your face? Nah, I'll pass." It was priceless.

Felicity collapsed on to her sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Oliver gave her a small smile that she didn't even notice. _I_'ll never be able to get anything past her. It was too soon to tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"I had Diggle install it..."

"...and he gave you the code," Felicity finished for him with a nod. Oliver could tell she was not happy about that, but he didn't apologise. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. His phone vibrated in his pocket while Felicity was collecting herself.

_Thea was in an accident. She's fine. At hospital._

He had a few missed called from his mother and she had finally resorted to sending him a text. Suppressing a groan, Oliver pulled out the wine from beside the coffee table and placed it in Felicity eye line. He had bought the wine as a way to say thank you to Felicity without actually having to say the words.

Oliver was gone before she opened her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. **

**College life is very demanding :P ****Anyway, here's my version of 1x12 with more Felicity.**

**Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, followed and favourited.**

**And a special thank you to the lovely She-Who-Hides who is currently reviewing my pervious chapters for the grammatical errors and missed words. **

**Felicity**:

Felicity was the at work taking care of a malfunction in the accounting system. She was deep into her task when she overheard her co-workers talking.

"Did you hear about Thea Queen?" Co-worker One asked Co-worker Two. "If you ask me those rich kids are all the same. Always taking drugs and drinking. I also heard that she's a sexual deviant. I hope the judge throws the book as her."

"I know, it's scandalous how much that family get away with. I mean the older brother, Oliver, back before he went missing was forever getting in trouble with the law. Did he ever spend longer then a night in jail? Nope, because money talks."

Felicity had heard enough. She wasn't about to sit here and listen to two people judge those they knew nothing about. "You know what I heard?" Felicity began drawing the two women's attention; like two greyhounds scenting a rabbit the cocked their heads in her direction. It was common knowledge around Queen Consolidated that Oliver Queen had sought out her help several times and so the two women thought they were in fora juicy piece of gossip. "I heard that people who gossip generally don't feel good about themselves and they temporarily feel better when they judge others people negatively. Is that what you two are doing? Trying to make yourselves feel better? Because if you aren't happy having a job in **Queen** Consolidated, Queen as in the people you were just gossiping about, I will happily inform Mrs. Queen about your unhappiness."

The two women gaped at Felicity as if she'd grown a second and third head. If there was one thing Felicity hated it was people who judged others based on the superficial appearances and gossip. Not wanting to spend any more time in the women's company, she quickly finished up what she was doing and hightailed it to her office.

It had been over two weeks since she'd last seen Oliver. They had exchanged a few text messages, because Felicity didn't feel comfortable ringing him unless it was business related. So far all had been quiet on the western front, but then she'd heard about Thea's accident and subsequent court hearing through the grapevine (after the telegraph was invented the term 'grapevine telegraph' was coined - first recorded in a US dictionary in 1852 - the allusion was to interactions amongst people who could be expected to be found amongst grapevines talking) at work.

Felicity:** Is Thea ok? I heard about her accident.**

Oliver: **She's ok. She was lucky. Queen's and cars don't seem to be a good combination.**

Felicity: **I'm glad she's ok. Let me know if you guys need anything.**

Oliver: **Thanks Felicity. We should be fine. But I'll contact you if I need you.**

Felicity had to squash the little butterflies fluttering around her stomach. _That's it! I'm just going to have to admit I have a crush on him and nip it in the bud. Acknowledging it will just make it easier to deal with and I can get over it._ So what if sometimes her mind acted outside of her control (it did that a lot actually) and she found herself daydreaming about doing things and having things done to her by one Oliver Queen? He was just good daydream material; that's all. But then, of course, Felicity mind kicked up about Freudian psychology interpreting daydreams as an expression of the repressed instincts and wishful thinking which similarly revealed themselves in nighttime dreams too. _God damn it! _Felicity had nighttime dreams about Oliver as well. In fact they were even more explicit then her daydreams because she really couldn't control what was in her head then. _Oy vey (is Yiddish and an exclamation of dismay or exasperation meaning something like "woe is me")_. She couldn't even rationalise her own thoughts without self-sabotaging.

As much as it pained Felicity to admit it, she was beginning to look forward to Oliver's random visits. She just wished they were more frequent. He'd turn up when he needed her help and then head back underground to continue his mysterious activities. Although it wasn't so mysterious for Felicity anymore. He was a vigilante after all and that meant fighting crime. Sometimes it also meant killing. It wasn't like Felicity hasn't realised that in order for Oliver to dish out justice he would have to hurt the bad guys or even kill, but it was hard for Felicity to reconcile the anti-social, vigilante, killer, with the Oliver she knew. Granted he wasn't any less of a killer or anti-social when he was out of the green, but he was more approachable. He seemed like the type of person who cared far more deeply then he let on, particularly when it came to the people he cared about the most. He would do anything and everything for those people; even if they didn't know about it. Felicity had a feeling that happened often and that Oliver preferred it that way. After all, he was putting out two very different personas. Both very public, both very different.

* * *

Felicity was heading home for a late lunch break. She'd been fine tuning a new computer programme and her eyes were sore from staring at the screen. It still needed some work, so she was planning on heading back to work as soon as she'd eaten. She let herself into the apartment and tapped in the alarm code. Felicity walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on her table.

"Felicity?" Felicity jumped about a foot in the air, whirled around hurled her apple at the... Two! Two men, standing in her kitchen. They both ducked reflexively, but Oliver was much more sluggish than Diggle.

"Seriously, your brining help now?" Felicity exclaimed, hands on hips. "I swear to God Oliver, you are the one whose going to find me a heart donor for when mine gives out! Also I need a new plate and a remote! And now my cup-broads are covered in smushed apple!"

Oliver chuckled at her tangent and held out his hands in surrender. "We come in peace."

"Sure you do," Felicity muttered, glaring at him. She did a bit of a double take. She'd been initially distracted by the almost-been-frightened-to-death-for-the-third-time-in-her-home thing, but now that she was more focused Oliver looked like he was about to keel over. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"You would too if you were pumped up with enough Vertigo to kill you," Oliver countering, winching when the light from Felicity's kitchen window caught his eye. "Could you step away from the window?"

Felicity did, moving so that she was the one facing the window. This gave her the time she needed to come to terms with Oliver's apparent near-death experience. She was barely resisting throwing her arms around him and telling him she was glad he was alive. So in the world where Felicity Smoack tries to distract herself from doing something stupid, she says something stupid.

"I'm assuming it wasn't recreational." Felicity spoke before she fully comprehended how callous that sentence would sound. "Sorry, bad joke. Glad you're not dead. That would suck." Queen of understatement now are we Felicity (and no that isn't an allusion to me ever becoming a Queen... Right, I'm not even going there...)? She was getting tired of this idiotic crush. She had to resign herself to friendship. Oliver's tired smile showed his agreement and Felicity shot one back. She really was glad he wasn't dead. It helped her make a decision she'd been struggling with for a while.

A cough from Diggle reminded Felicity of his presence. He stood just to the side of Oliver, his highbrow raised, his expression that of a stern parent trying to round up the kids. Felicity had the sudden urge to snap to attention and salute him, but was able to keep herself in check. That would just look weird.

"Right," Oliver tone took on a business like air and the, dare she say friendly (or whatever it was) air from before was gone. "The reason we're here Felicity is because I managed to grab a sample of he drug while it was being injected into me and I need you to test it."

"This jackass shot me up with enough vertigo to almost make me overdose and I'm very particular about what I put into my body."

"I've noticed." Felicity shut her eyes as horror gripped her. "I said not noticed. Right?"

Oliver sudden bashful smile almost made up for her word vomit, but Felicity still felt herself blush. Of course I would blurt out that I've noticed his sinfully awesome body! Ugh! Diggle barely contained his eye roll and Felicity didn't blame him for the look of exasperation on his face. "I'll just..." Diggle was walking away even as he spoke.

"Ah... So what am I testing?" Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Oliver handed her over a half full syringe. "I need this as soon as possible, Felicity."

Guess I'm grabbing lunch on the way back to work. "You can count on me."

"Uh, don't use the word Count," Oliver shook his head in disgust, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Alrighty," Felicity agreed, eyebrows drawn together. She assumed there was a story behind that, but didn't want to pry. "So Diggle knows your secret then?" She already knew the answer, but she needed to say something to defuse the tension in her small kitchen. They both moved toward her front door and found Diggle waiting.

Oliver nodded slowly, a hint of an amused smile on his face. "His my bodyguard. Keeps me on the straight and narrow."

"His the Jiminy Cricket to your Pinocchio," Felicity observed, waving her hand between the two men and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Diggle struck her as he type whose moral compass always pointed in the right direction. Oliver's moral compass, well, she had a feeling that was firmly planted in a grey area.

Diggle chuckled, while Oliver shot her a dirty look. "I think that analogy is pretty accurate."

"Well, Felicity we should be going," Oliver ignored Diggle's comment and turned his attention toward Felicity. "Call me when you get the results."

Diggle smiled at Felicity, before opening her door and stepping out into the hall. Oliver made to follow, but Felicity caught his wrist in her hand. He looked back at her, a questioning look on his face. "Oliver, I'm **_really_** glad you're alive."

Oliver smiled, almost sadly, an put his hand over her, squeezing gently. "Thank you, Felicity."

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi." Felicity walked towards Oliver her hands damp, her heart beating out a fast tempo. She was doing the right thing, but that didn't help her nerves. "You really helped us put today. Thank you."

"And thank you for meeting me here. I was afraid to to go to your house after the last time."

"Oh, you mean the time you beat me with flowers, even though I'd just suffered a terrible accident?" Oliver smiled playfully and Felicity resisted the urge to hide under a table.

"I am sorry about that, but you have to admit you did deserve it," she countered, "I was on the verge of having a nervous break down and all you say is 'I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner'. That really was not the way to handle it."

"Noted. If you're ever on the verge of a nervous breakdown, I'll make sure you don't have flowers in your hands."

Felicity laughed and then grew serious. "I've been debating whether to share this with you for weeks. Can I trust you?" Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. She couldn't blame him. They'd been kind of trusting each other this far, but she needed to hear him say it. "You've dropped some fairly ridiculous lies on me Oliver, and yet I still feel like I can trust you. Why is that?"

"I have one of those faces," he quipped, smiling.

Felicity wasn't here for him to act flippant, she needed to know that she could trust him. Yes, she knew his secret, but she would never betray him. She thought she'd proven that over the last few weeks; she hadn't gone running to the media or the police. She'd helped whenever he asked and she hadn't complained (too much).

"Sorry," he said, growing serious. "Yes. You can trust me."

"Then I have something to show you." Felicity opened her bag and pulled out the small journal, offering it out to Oliver. He seemed reluctant to take it, but eventually reached out to take it. Felicity watched him suck his bottom lip in, his face the picture of disbelief. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages, his face betraying the torment that was taking place in his head. Felicity wanted to reach out and console him, but she didn't think he'd welcome it (and she was afraid he'd reject her comfort).

"Where'd you get it?" He quietly asked.

"From your stepfather." Oliver looked up at her, his eyes full of unexpressed emotions.

"From Walter? Uhm... Where did he get it?" Oliver wouldn't or couldn't look her in the eye and Felicity felt awful for being to one to cause him such pain.

"He said he found it in your house," Felicity began reluctantly. She was about to deliver news that could potentially change Oliver's life. It was not something she took lightly. "That it... belonged to your mother. Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more. He wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."

Oliver shallowed the emotion threatening to overtake him, looking back down at the journal in his hands. "Why didn't you give it me sooner?"

"I wanted too, but I... When Walter disappeared my first thoughts were that this book, this list, was the cause. I didn't want people to know that he had shared it with anyone else. I didn't know who to trust. I've been trying to track down information on it, but so far all I've gotten is that some of the names on the list correspond with some of the people the vigilante, you, have taken out. And then today, when you told me you almost died, I realised that the only person that I could share this with, the only person I could trust would have been gone and I would have been on my own again." Oliver stared at her hard, making Felicity squirm. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

Her fight or flight response kicked in when Oliver just continued to stare at her. "I should go."

Felicity turned to do just that, but before she'd put one foot in front of the other, Oliver had grabbed her wrist, in much the same fashion as she had done earlier. Felicity reluctantly turned her head and got caught in his blue eyes. "I"m **_really_** glad you told me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry about my absense, family stuff, bridesmaid duty and college have pretty much kept me busy, but I managed to get this written. It's a combination of 1x13 and 1x14 and its really long so I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed.**

**I cannot say enough how much it means.**

**Felicity**:

Felicity watched the number of emotions playing over Oliver's face. She wasn't sure what to say or do to comfort him, but she was glad that he wasn't angry with her. She didn't want to openly admit it, but she'd been scared that Oliver would freak out and that would be it; their fledgling friendship over. But it was early yet, and she still had something to ask him.

"Oliver?" He was starring down at the notebook again, running his fingers over the cover. He was so caught up in his thoughts she had to repeat herself again. "Oliver?"

"Huh?" He questioned absently. Felicity almost told him that it was nothing; to just ignore her, but then he looked up. "It's okay, Felicity. You can trust me, remember?"

"I just...I wanted to ask you something about the list of names," Felicity said, taking a deep breath. "You have one, too. Don't you?"

Oliver's head snapped up and he his eyes hardened, but just as suddenly he relaxed and tucked the notebook inside his jacket. "Your deductive skills are going to make far more difficult for me to keep secrets from you."

"Good," she interrupted, without thinking. _Well, crap in a hand basket! Did I really say that out load?_ Judging by the look on Oliver's face, half incredulous, half amused, she most certainly had spoken aloud. "I just mean that I don't like been lied too and I'll understand if you need to withhold information, but please don't make up anymore stories." Felicity twisted her fingers together and held her breath. She was taking liberties with Oliver considering his side job, but she knew that they needed a clear ground rules for their relationship (of a professional nature, of course) to work.

It took a few moments of deliberation, but Oliver finally nodded. "I can agree to that." He reached out and wrapped his hand around her upper arm (it was big enough for his middle finger and his thumb to meet where it circled her bicep). "But you have be watch your back, Felicity. Knowing about this notebook does put you in danger and I wouldn't..." Oliver paused and turned away from her slightly, his gaze straying to the window. "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt...or worse." Felicity felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine, but stamped down on it. It did no good to focus on what could happen, she would just have to prepare herself.

* * *

"Felicity?" Felicity was surprised to see John Diggle walk through her door. She was accustomed to seeing him with Oliver, so she excused herself for the automatic scan for the wayward vigilante. She'd said goodbye to him last night in the café, but she could still clearly picture the lost look on his face when she'd told him where she'd gotten the notebook.

"Mr. Diggle? What can I do for you?" She shoved her glasses back up her nose and looked at him expectantly.

"I need to acquire a listening device," Diggle requested, smiling politely. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Isn't this Oliver's job? He is the one who usually hounds me...I mean not hound as in follow me around like a dog, but as in, hounds me to do stuff for him. It's just an expression," she finished, feebly. Felicity didn't want to make it seem like she thought that Oliver was running around after her or that she wanted him too (even if it did paint a really pretty picture). _I'm lucky that my computer skills are so great, because I suck at talking._

"Right," Diggle said, his lip quirked in amusement. _Maybe I should have been a clown? I am always amusing other people or making them outright laugh at me._ "Oliver is, ah, indisposed at present and I need to get my hands on a listening device as soon as possible. Who better to ask, but our resident IT whiz."

Flattery had never really done much for Felicity. She'd been on the receiving end of too many 'flattering comments' only to be asked to do some task. Oliver had been doing it, up until she'd found out about his secret (although she still felt the when he'd called her remarkable he had meant it; much to her shame it still made her feel warm inside when she thought about it). Diggle was just following Oliver's lead in getting her help, but she wasn't going to hold it against him. He seemed like a gentleman, the type of man who said only what he meant. Besides, there was something she wanted to ask him. _Quid pro quo ( which is latin for 'this for that'; usually means a more-or-less equal exchange of goods and services) and all that._

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what I gave Oliver last night?" Diggle's expression remained neutral and Felicity knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. _So much for quid pro quo._

"All you need to know, is that this will help us in the long run. I can't get into particulars, because of the sensitive nature of the subject, but rest assured that I only have Oliver's best interests at heart."

_Soldier speak for it's dangerous and more then likely illegal._ Felicity had done her research on Mr. Diggle too. She nodded her acceptance of his explanation, much to Diggle's obvious surprise. He hadn't lied to her or made anything up, so she was inclined to respect him for that; his loyalty to Oliver notwithstanding. "If there is one thing I've learned over the past few weeks it's that no matter what you do it is generally in aid of the greater good. That, and the truth always comes out in the end. No matter how you try to hide it."

It was Diggle's turn to nod. "Point taken."

Felicity smiled at him, showing him there were no hard feelings. "Wait here and I'll get you that listening device."

* * *

Felicity walked toward her red jeep, her eyes scanning the near-empty garage for any bad guys. If she wasn't careful she'd end up jumping out of her skin over every little noise. Speaking of scaring the smarties out of someone...

"Felicity?" She was so startled by the sound of someone calling her name when she sat into her jeep and turned over the engine, that she missed the pain lacing the tone of her backseat (psychotic?) guest. She turned in her seat to see a hooded figure...

A green hooded figure...

"Oliver?" Felicity spoke incredulously. "If this is some new elaborate way of scaring me I'm going to kill you!" A short self-deprecating laugh escaped from Oliver's throat before he groaned and pulled back his hood to reveal a tight brow and a hard mouth. Felicity finally noticed the blood seeping from Oliver's shoulder, her eyes widening in fear and worry. "You're bleeding."

"I don't need too be told that," he huffed out, clearly annoyed at her for stating the obvious. She couldn't blame him though. She'd be cranky too if someone had shot her and she was then forced to huddle up in the back of a car in order too receive help.

"You need a hospital." Of course at the sight of an injured person, the automatic response is to get help or take them to somewhere where they can get it. But then Felicity stared to reason the scenario out. She would take him to a hospital and then what? His wound and attire would be fun to explain to the police and the medical staff. _Yeah, I know the guy is wearing green like the vigilante, but he was going to a... a... a costume party and then got shot by a robber... Flaming pancakes! This was ridiculous. It didn't matter what the consequences were, he needed a hospital._

"My... My father's old factory in the glades."

"Y..You need a doctor, not a steelworker." Felicity was not accustomed to dealing with bleeding men in the back of her car, that was the only explanation she could think of to explain why she was arguing with him over this. She knew a doctor could help, but these wasn't the kind of situation easily swept under the rug.

"Felicity, you have to promise that you are going to take me to my father's factory and no where else," he implored, with both his voice and his eyes. She didn't have to think about it anymore. Not when he seemed so set. She had to remember that while Oliver might seem too be, an everyday rich guy, he was far more cunning and smart then he let on. He had to have a plan. _She hoped._

"Promise." There was no way she was continuing to argue with him over semantics when his life hung in the balance. He seemed to know what he was doing. She had to have fate in him. Oh please don't let me be driving him to his ultimate death! "Something tells me bloodstains are not covered under my lease."

_I was wondering when I was going to say something inappropriate for the situation._

* * *

Diggle was watching something on the computer. Felicity was surprised he didn't hear her approach sooner. She'd driven here as fast as she'd dared for fear she'd get pulled over by the cops for speeding. She'd tried to keep Oliver awake while she'd been driving, but she'd only managed a few minutes before he'd succumbed to the blackness.

She'd pulled over outside the factory and opened the back door. "Oliver, I need you to wake up." Felicity put a hand on his face and shook it gently. "Come one Ollie, I don't want to have to slap you."

"Ugh," he grumbled, his eyes opening a crack. "Fac..Factory?"

"Yes, we're at the factory. Now where are we going?" It took all of Felicity's strength to help him into a sitting position without causing him anymore discomfort.

"Under...underneath," he said, his words slurred. He still managed to hoist himself from Felicity's car with her aid, her arm wrapped around his waist, his around her shoulders. He was heavier then he looked. "Diggle... Help."

"Underneath? Right, so we are going inside?" Oliver nodded and together they slowly, with pauses and halting steps, made their way toward the entrance of the club. He directed her to the door off to the right of the future Queen establishment and jerked his head towards a hidden keypad. She reached out to uncover the keypad, but Oliver suddenly sloped sideways into the wall and she found herself crashing into his chest. Blood coated her skin and cardigan, but it was the fading look in Oliver's eyes that drew her full attention.

"Oliver! No! Stay awake. We're almost there," she commanded, worry making her voice sound harsher then she meant. "At least tell me the code."

"One...Two...One." She tapped in the code and then helped him slide down the wall so that he was sitting. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She thought she might of seen his lips quirk up in a smile, but she was rushing down the stairs before she could properly think about it.

"Excuse me?" Diggle spun round, face shocked, gun aimed directly at her. She didn't even blink, her entire focus on the man bleeding out upstairs. "Can you help me? His really heavy." Diggle didn't even ask who. He just sprung from the chair and followed Felicity to Oliver. Between the two of them they managed to get him downstairs and placed him on a long, rectangle table. He cut off Oliver shirt and handed a cloth to her.

"Put pressure on the wound while I get supplies." She did as she was told and watched Diggle pull the fabric out from under the unconscious man, before he rushed over to start gathering what he needed.

"Oh damn it! It just missed the carotid. It's a zone two wound. Press there," Diggle said, placing her hand back on Oliver's wound. Felicity was surprised to see blood on her fingers, but she bit back the fear that caused her on Oliver's behalf. Please, don't let him die!

"I should have taken him to a hospital," she exclaimed, as went to retrieve the defibrillator machine.

"No, Felicity," Diggle disagreed. "This is why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to know how and why he got that wound."

"How and why, are not two of Oliver Queen's favourite questions," she quipped, watching his sleeping face for signs of his awakening.

"Yeah, well, there's also when and where, his not to fond of."

"So we can't bring him to a hospital," she queried one more time. She already knew that there was no way that Oliver could be admitted to one and not get arrested, but it felt good to have someone else back it up verbally.

"We," he said, pulling out a blood bag from one of the drawers, "are bringing the hospital to him."

"Is that..."

"Yeah. His blood he stored up for a rainy day. I'd say right now it's pouring." Diggle stood beside her, his hand reaching out to move her out of the way. "I've got it. Go over there."

Felicity moved to the other side of the table and took the offered surgical gloves. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I have some medical training. In the army," Diggle responded. "I just hope it's enough."

Felicity took a deep breath, briefly turning away from the image the wound painted when Diggle removed the cloth. Oliver was on the verge of death and she also knew that this precise moment, would be forever an image burned into her memory, to be used as fodder for the nightmares she was sure to have as the result of the potential (she prayed that he's pull through) loss of a friend. "Do you remember playing operation when you were a kid?"

"Yes," she answered, still looked away. Her stomach was in knots and she felt queasy like she was seasick on dry land. "But it never made me want to throw up."

"Hey Felicity, listen," Diggle intoned, reaching out to gently squeeze her forearm. "Trust me. He'll be fine. His been through a lot worse then this."

_If Diggle considers this injury a minor blip, then I cannot began to fathom what other kind of wounds he had endured._

* * *

Felicity watched Diggle sow up Oliver's wound, holding long surgical clips in each hand. "Good job. I think." She placed the clips back on the side table.

"His heart rates elevated, but at least the bleeding stopped. Thanks for your help. You kept your head on." He almost seem surprised that she'd been so calm. And sure on the outside she may have appeared that way, but on the inside it was a whole other matter.

"Well, I always wondered how I'd react if I found my boss shot and bleeding in my car," she said, doing what she did best when she was out of her comfort zone; making satirical or sarcastic comments that broadened on making her seem kind of neurotic. "Not that I helped because his my boss," she continued, moving away from the table. "I'd help anyone who was shot and bleeding in my car." She finally trailed off admiring Oliver'd arrow collection.

"I was surprised you weren't more shocked by Oliver's alter ego," Diggle shared, watching her peruse the equipment. "Or the fact that he'd turn up in your car."

"Oliver brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes, had me trace a black arrow and had me research company involved in armoured car heists. I may be blond, but I'm not that blond."

Diggle nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, Oliver's not to great with the cover stories."

"At least he didn't have to give me one for the Vertigo thing, I'm sure it would have been really bad. Like energy drink in a syringe bad."

"You know you helped us take down The Count Felicity. Because of your research we were able to stop the sale of more drugs that would ruin people's lives or even kill them."

"But why did he come to me in the first place, Diggle?" It was question that she'd been burning to ask for a long time, but Oliver didn't strike her as the type to give her a straight answer. She thought she might be more lucky with Diggle. He was a straight shooter after all (unlike Oliver, whose arrows might stay true, but whose moral compass was severely skewed).

"Hard as it is for him to probably admit even Oliver needs help sometimes."

Felicity and Diggle both ran towards Oliver when the beeping started. He was ceasing on the table, his body thrashing around like a fish out of water.

"What's happening?" Felicity asked, fearfully.

Instead of answering, Diggle started commanding. "There's a syringe label Adavan. It should stop the censure. Go!" Felicity was moving to comply even as he spoke, but she had barely gotten the syringe out when Oliver flatlined. "His hearts stopped."

"I'm calling 911." Felicity was not about to watch him die.

"No. Wait." Diggle began charging up the defibrillator. "You can't."

Felicity didn't bother arguing, watching his place the electrode pads on his chest. She still had to question Diggle on his competency with the life saving machine (if it was used correctly). "You know how to use one of those?"

"We," he said, grabbing the paddles, "are about to find out."

The machine beeped its readiness and Diggle placed the paddles on the pads. "You didn't say clear," Felicity warned, pulling her hands from the table. The chances of her getting a shock were slim, but in this moment focusing on the small details were helping her not to start screaming.

But then nothing happened.

No shock to help jump start Oliver's heart.

"I heard the charge." Felcity moved around the table and opened the side panel of the defibrillator. "That's good news."

"How is that?"

"It means it might not be the machine, it could be the wiring." She found the tool she was looking for in the top drawer and began rewiring as quickly as possible.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on." Diggle stood watching Oliver heart rate flatline until the charge was ready again.

"Try again!" Felicity commanded, hoping this would work. _If it doesn't..._

"Clear." It took two charges, but finally Oliver's heart started beating again. Both Diggle and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief to see that green line going up and down. "What the hell did you do?"

"I've been building computers since I was seven," she explained. "Wires are wires. What do we do now?"

"Pray we don't have a heart attack ourselves," Diggle advised, patting Oliver's chest. Felicity found it nice that Diggle obviously cared about Oliver and she knew that it was the same on Oliver's end. They might never admit it out loud, but Felicity knew with a frightening certainty that they would take a bullet for each other.

* * *

Felicity stared down at Oliver's sleeping form willing him to **wake the hell up!**

Twice!

Two times since she'd know him had he almost died. The first an almost overdose on vertigo, something that she'd Ben privy too only after it had occurred and now this. When he had flatlined, her heart had leapt into her mouth, constricting her airways. It felt like she was suffocating. It was only when The defibrillator had needed fixing that she'd been able to snap out of it. Having something to do always made her feel more capable - more able to handle what was going on.

The loud beep had them both running toward Oliver again. "His going into cardiac arrest again." _If he's going to do this a third time, I'm going to strangle him when he wakes up!_

Thankfully, Felicity discovered a loose lead to be the cause of their latest distress. "No," she said to Diggle. "The leads came loose."

"Arghhhh!" Diggle let a frustrated roar and collapsed into a chair. "It's less stressful when his jumping off rooftops."

Felicity smiled and began wandering again. Her eyes alighted on Oliver's bow and she couldn't resist the urge to pick it up. "This bow has put quite a few arrows in other people." She drew back the string, aiming an imaginary arrow into a imaginary target.

"Yeah. Bad people."

"That doesn't bother you?" Felicity relaxed her hold on the string, her mind scrambling to voice her feelings. "Cause...and I mean this in a good way you seem like the type of guy it would bother?" Felicity gently placed the arrow back down while she spoke. She had a feeling Oliver had the same affection for it as she did for her computers. She was curious to Diggle's motivation for joining Oliver on his crusade.

"When I was in Afghanistan my unit was tasked with protecting this local war lord. Quolem Qadir. He was less then human. He sold opium. Sold children. One day we were accompanying him to Mosul when my convoy was ambushed by insurgents. We had them outgunned. Firefight didn't last more then one minute. When the smoke cleared I moved in on their position. They were all dead. I knew which one I had killed." Felicity moved closer, her arms automatically coming up to comfort herself. Diggle's story obviously troubled him, it was clear in his face, in his tone. It spoke volumes about the type of man he was, that this still troubled him. "When I pulled off his mask I could see he was just a kid. No more then eighteen. Shot him in the throat. I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage and I thought, am I still good? Am I still a good man?" Diggle stood up, his gaze on the sleeping vigilante. "Doing this with Oliver. Doing what we do. I feel good again. For the first time in a long time."

Felicity followed his gaze to Oliver, before turning back to the man of the hour. Diggle still had a conscience; death did not sit easy with him. He was here with Oliver though and she suspected that he was trying to keep the other man from leaping off the deep end. She needed to know what she was letting herself in for and questioning Diggle's headspace seemed to be a good start. She already felt like she had a little more insight into what it was Diggle hoped they'd achieve in the long run. "And that's worth all the collateral damage?"

"I haven't killed anyone, if that's what your asking."

"But he has." Felicity turned, her eyes of Oliver's face. He looked almost peaceful in sleep. _You'd never think his hands were stained with blood. But then it's the blood of people who had considerable more on there's... Dose the end justify the means?_ Felicity was going to have to figure that out for herself. She had to discover if she could work with Oliver despite the need for spilt blood.

"Unfortunately, they're always catches when you're fighting a war."

_Ain't that the truth._

Felicity knew that she'd go crazy if she continued to stand idle, thinking only heavy thoughts. She needed to do something that would take her mind off the seriousness of there current situation. She had just the thing in mind after having had a good look around the 'Arrow Cave' as Diggle had referred to it. It hurt her very soul to lay eyes upon the archaic computer system Oliver was running and she gladly began rectifying his rookie mistake. _If you're going to have computers for this line of work, you need to right ones. Oh, and the right programmes._ Felicity just hoped Oliver wouldn't find too presumptuous.

"Diggle, there is something I desperately need to do if we're going to be working together?"

Diggle raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but nodded his head just the same. "Whatever you need to do to keep your mind at ease."

Felicity smiled at the older man. It was also nice that he knew she was freaking out a little (a lot), but didn't directly call her on it or her abrupt subject change.

* * *

The movement of Oliver's head had the duo rushing to his side once again. His eyes were open, his face curiously calm. "I guess I didn't die... Again. Cool."

Diggle rolled his eyes at Oliver nonchalant behaviour and Felicity smiled. She should have expected this. No way would Oliver Queen wake up and act like dying was a major life trauma. No, he made jokes, in much the same way that she made accidental inappropriate comments at really bad times.

Diggle grabbed a blanket and returned to the table, helping Oliver to sit up. The computer bleeped drawing Felicity's attention. She'd hacked into the crime lab system, because logically bullets in humans equaled blood. Oliver would have left some behind and they did not need the police having his DNA. She'd put an alert on the sample to notify her when it was entered into the system so she could order it destroyed, which she did so now. The cops had no other evidence that could link Oliver to the crime scene. _Thank God!_

"Good work." Felicity heard Oliver compliment Diggle's sowing ability while she typed away at the computer. "So how am I going to explain this one?"

"Hickey gone wrong."

Felicity smiled at Diggle joke, before informing the two men of her handiwork. "The police collected a sample of blood at Queen Consolidated. I hacked the crime lab and ordered it destroyed. Oops."

Felicity spun around in her chair to find Oliver eyeballing her, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face. Again with the amusement. Then she realised that he was looking at the new computer system she'd set up while he'd been in cloud-cuckoo-land. "I hope it's alright," she began, standing from the chair. She preferred to be at semi-eye level if he was about to get testy with her for revamping his IT life. "Your system looked like it was from the '80's. And not the good part of the '80's like Modanna," (if asked she could never really explain why she felt the hand movement was necessary, but hey she was having an '80's love moment, so there), "and leg warmers."

"It's a lot of work. Does that mean your definitely in?" Felicity had never really given him a straight answer on whether she was going to work with him or not. The thing with The Count had been easy and basic, but she had a feeling it would be more hands on from here on out. _Am I ready for that?_

"You mean in, as in I'm going to join your crusade?" Felicity gestured at both men, talking to buy her some time to think.

"You're practically an honorary member of the team already."

"Hmm," she stalled. "I'm not sure."

"Then why'd you upgrade my system?" Oliver was playing hardball today. It was a good thing that Felicity wasn't easily intimidated. This was not something she was about to jump into without thinking it through. That didn't mean she couldn't help out for the foreseeable future.

"First, because seeing you with that poorly set up hurts me. In my soul. And second," she said ignoring Oliver's attempt to interrupt her," I want to find Walter."

"My stepfather?"

"He was nice to me." Something which Felicity had little experience with. "And since the notebook had something to do with his abduction and you have one yourself working with you will help me - help us - find him. I'll help out until we do, but after that... Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. That's my offer. Sound fair?"

"Okay," Oliver agreed. Felicity was prepared for an argument, so she had to swallow back the words she'd intended to use to drive her point home. It would never do to let Oliver Queen think you were a pushover. He was would definitely take advantage of that.

"So, I've been meaning to ask..." Felicity saw Oliver brace himself for her next question thinking it was going to be something serious, but she was about to disappoint or relieve him, "is there a bathroom? Because I've had to pee since I got here." Oliver chuckled briefly, the tension in the room dissolving with her confession.

"Yeah, it's upstairs, to the left." Felicity took a few (quick) steps towards the stairs, before Oliver called her back. "Felicity?" She turned expectant and Oliver offered her his hand. She smiled awkwardly at him and put her much smaller hand in his. "Thank you," he said, meaningfully. Felicity smiled and breathed a 'yeah', not knowing what else to do. In all fairness, it's now like she'd ever been in a situation where someone had thanked her for saving his life before; this was all foreign ground. She hoped he wouldn't have to think her (ever) again. She removed her hand from his, not knowing what to do with it and practically ran for the bathroom.

* * *

"Your phone has been ringing on and off since last night," Felicity informed Oliver when she got back from the bathroom. "It's been Thea mostly, but mom tried few times too."

Oliver breathed a bitter little laugh and slumped back into his computer chair. "Yeah, well, didn't you hear that my mother was attacked by a crazed vigilante last night." He paused to run his hand down his face, his shoulders slumped as if he carried the weight of he world on his shoulders. "Welcome to the dysfunctional Queen family, get your own personal demons at the door."

Felicity was once again unsure how to comfort him. It seemed like he was in more need of that then anything else, not that he'd ever openly admit it or he might not even be aware of it. She suspected it was the latter; men like him (the man he'd come back from the island at least) never thought they needed comfort. They always thought they needed to bury their emotions and act strong for those around them.

"You're a good person Oliver. You know that, right?" Felicity felt the overwhelming need to tell him that, because she also suspected that he thought he was the worst kind of man out there. In answer, he snorted and threw her a droll look. She found herself smiling at his disbelief in her statement. "I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't."

Oliver laughed lightly at that, a small smile replacing his weary expression. "So it's not my charm or bad boy reputation that does it for you? Or even my fabulous choice of the colour green?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Damn, it's back to the drawing broad then? What colour would you like to see me in?"

"I don't know, maybe pink," she supplied, laughing. "You'd definitely draw attention then." While she'd been speaking Oliver's eyes had travelled down her face and neck and were now resting on her cardigan or more accurately at the skin exposed above the cardigan. Felicity's laughter trailed off nervously, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. He stood up, his eyes never straying and moved toward her. She felt like an trapped animal, ensnared by Oliver's predator-like advancement. He finally stopped a foot away from her, before liking the pad of his thumb. Felicity watched his actions caught between confusion, embarrassment and stupid girl-crush feelings.

"Wha..." She barely had the word out when Oliver touched the aforementioned thumb to her chest and rubbed it back and forth gently. She started down at his hand, fascinated by the contrast her pale skin made with his tanned. Then, just as quickly and surprisingly as it had began, it ended and Felicity was left feeling...weird and overly warm.

"You had some blood," Oliver explained, drawing her attention back to his physical presence (he was starting to get to wrapped up in her every thought and that was dangerous). Felicity nodded and a charged silence fell between them. _And what does Felicity Smoak do in times like this..._

"I'll drive you home," she blurted out, startling Oliver with her forcefulness. _That's right folks, you guessed it, my mouth goes and interferes. _Oliver tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowed. "You can't drive home in your condition and my car is still here. So..."

"Alright. Makes sense," he agreed, after a moment. "I'll just go get dressed."

Felicity turned away before Oliver could drop the blanket. She kept her eyes firmly on the computer screens in front of her, least she get a look at a half-naked Oliver. It was different now he was no longer in danger of dying. It would be mortifying to get caught oogling her bosses buff torso. A few minutes past and Felicity grew curious as to what was keeping Oliver so long.

"Oliver?" She called without turning around. "You ok?"

No answer had Felicity turning around. Oliver stood with his back to her struggling to get his arm fully into his shirt. Felicity sighed. Of course, he wouldn't ask for any help. She had to handle this right or risk making him feel useless. _Why men just can't ask for help! _She stomped over to him and without saying anything or asking hair his permission she grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled it up his arm (gently, but firmly). Oliver tensed up at her touch, but she ignored it and moved to stand in front of him. Now, all she had to do was button him up and they would be good to go.

Felicity could feel him watching her while she put the buttons through the holes. Neither of them spoke, but the atmosphere was once again tense.

_What the hell had she gotten herself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the lengthy absence, I've been swapped with college work. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank you all for your patience :)**

**You guys rock :) **

**Felicity:**

Felicity watched her boss beat the crap out of a wooden dummy with a bamboo stick, which was part of Wing Chun training as far as she could tell (she had looked it up when she'd seen him grappling). He was working up a real sweat and it extremely distracting. _Eyes on the work, Felicity. You do not need these images to add fuel to the fire. _The fire being the crush she was developing on her moody, broody, quite, argumentative boss. So it was a lot more than developed, but nobody else needed to know how far advanced it was - and now she was making it sound like it was a disease or something - maybe she was over-thinking this. _Shocking, I know. Me over-thinking something would never happen. Except days ending in Y or when ever there was a shirtless Ollie around (which was a lot). _He was not the type that she was usually attracted to, but there was something about him. Something that was pulling her in more than she'd like. Sighing, she turned her eyes back to the computer, while Oliver and Diggle continued to discuss the latest person about to be crossed off the list. Ken Williams - the guy who had a son.

Felicity was sure that Oliver wouldn't kill him. Despite her conviction that Oliver was the type of person to kill without reason, she had to look at this practically. Given his past transgressions - for lack of a better word - her logical mind told her there was a possibility that he could get a bit bow-happy. She also had to take into consideration that her little crush could be clouding her judgement. She knew instinctively that Oliver was a great guy once you got past the first three inches of his emotional defense system (and that was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak). Still, she needed him to tell her himself exactly what he was going to do, even if that meant making him angry and locking him into his own Arrow Cave.

"_**Felicity! **_Did you just - "

She jumped in her seat and slowly spun around to meet the rage painted all over Oliver's face. " - computer override your lock. Maybe a little." She pinched her thumb and forefinger together trying not to let her fear show. She wasn't afraid that he would physically harm her, but he did have one scary rage face. That was another thing that she'd seen change. He no longer hid his temper from her. In fact, he more or less bossed her around acting like her very own drill sergeant. She might be a geeky IT girl, but that didn't mean she wouldn't stand up for what she believed in.

"What are you doing?"

Felicity explained about how she'd pulled up information on Williams and that he was the windowed father of a ten-year old boy. He gave her a look that said, 'your point being'. That pissed her off. "I told you I'm only in this to help Walter, not to be an accessory to orphaning little kids."

"I'm just giving him a warning,"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you could do some real good in this city? Beyond just recovering people's stock portfolios and there saving accounts." Felicity watched his face go blank, washed clean of any emotions that would give what he was thinking away in that moment. That didn't stop her from noticing how rigid he had become, even more so than when he was tensed for a fight. He bent towards her still seated body, his eyes on the computer screen, invading her personal space. Her nose was about an inch away from rubbing against the scruff along his jaw and he smelled way to good for a man who'd just finished a work out.

"You're not the only one who knows how to reboot my system," he growled, capturing her in his angry stare. She swallowed down the anger and okay, a bit of fear, but he wasn't gong to intimidate her like he did everyone else.

"I made a mistake." _Thinking you could listen to reason._

"Getting in my way? I don't disagree." _Of all the egotistical..._

"No!" Felicity stated loudly and firmly, trying to stay calm. She pushing up from her chair, trying to force him back. He gave about an inch forcing her to keep her back bent until she could manoeuvre around his scowl and suffocating presence. The look on his face was one of confusion and surprise. He hadn't expect tame little Felicity to fight back. _Well, you've got another think coming mister! _"Signing on with you. Even provisionally."

Then like the angry person that she was, Felicity stomped her way out of the Arrow Cave.

_Oh crap, I forgot to say goodbye to Diggle._

She might be mad, but she didn't like being rude.

* * *

Felicity was pursuing the latest figures that had been given to her by one of the Departments upstairs when she heard the voices coming from her office. They'd finally shown up then. After a glass of wine last night, she'd fully expected for Oliver to show up and scare the bejesus out of her at the some stage, but it hadn't happened. He was probably off somewhere (at Williams house) licking his wounds. Oliver didn't strike her as the type to be used to girls telling him no, in any capacity. _I might have a crush on him, but I am not letting a pretty face and ripped body degrade my senses. except maybe when I'm asleep, bit I can't help it then so it doesn't count... Right? _Felicity had grown bored of waiting and decided to wager a new pair of pink panda pumps she'd been itching to get her hands on. If they showed up by tomorrow she'd get them, if not then she'd expect an arrow in her back. No correction, she'd expect a verbal warning and then an arrow in her chest. Oliver was the honourable type after all.

Squaring her shoulders she walked towards her office to find the two men eyeballing each other. Oliver was just inside her door, so she glared up at him as she walked past. "I had a bet going with myself in how quickly you two would visit to tell be not to reveal your secret." Which she wouldn't do not matter what. It was his secret and she respected that. It didn't mean she wasn't going to make feel nervous about what she would do. _I can't let him think he can walk all over me. His to bossy as it is. _"Look's like I won." _Pink Panda shoes come to momma. _Felicity sat down in her chair and turned her attention towards her computer.

"Actually Felicity, I was hoping I could get you to change your mind." She looked up at him, her face expressing her feelings on his next words, 'this had better be a good pitch'. "I was worked up on adrenaline last night and I didn't exactly put my best foot forward. I was hoping you'd give me the opportunity to do that now." It sound like he'd rehearsed that little speech, but the earnest look in his eyes, despite the forced words was swaying her. She had to remember what Dig said about Oliver, even he needed help sometimes. He just didn't like asking for it. She wasn't about to let him off easy though.

"How about you start with Ken Williams? Did he also get to enjoy your adrenaline last night?" She couldn't help the sarcastic twist of her lips at the word 'adrenaline'.

"No he returned the money that he stole just in time to put his son to bed." _Now I sorta feel bad, but he still needed to hear. _She subconsciously adjusted her glasses. "Like I said Felicity, just a warning." A news bulletin on her computer distracted them from their conversation. A female cop - McKenna Hall - was reporting on a criminal called the Dodger.

"You know I heard about this guy," Diggle piped up. "They ball him the Dodger because he avoids getting his hands dirty. He uses hostages to do his stealing for him."

"How?"

"Puts a bomb collar around their necks. Last year a guy in Madrid didn't steal what The Dodger told him to and he took his head off. Literally." Felicity listened to Diggle's explanation feeling increasingly disgusted by the cowards actions. Those poor people were forced to steal or die. That just wasn't right. She felt Oliver's eyes on her, but when she looked, he was watching Diggle. _Huh, maybe I was imagining it?_

"And now the psychopath is in Starling City. To bad his name isn't in your notebook." The words were out of her mouth before she could comprehend just how rude she sounded, but then she forced herself to ignore the urge to apologize. She was trying to make a point.

"You know," Oliver began, placing his hands on his table and leaning forward. "Not all the people I target are on the list. Every once in a while I make an exception. Hostage taking jewel thief. For example. So why don't you help us take him down?"

They should really add sweet talker to his list of attributes, right below infuriating...

"Come on, let's go get lunch." Oliver offered to take them to The Belly Burger and since Felicity was starving (and extremely curious about what Oliver was about to say) she took him up on his offer. Diggle merely smiled and said, "I love there burgers."

"That's not the only thing you love about it," Oliver muttered under his breath so that only Felicity could hear him. She gave a confused look and he shook his head. "You'll understand when we get there." She was intrigued despite herself and followed the two men out of her office, locking it up behind her, and into the elevator.

* * *

"So to catch this guy we need to either figure out where he is or where his going to be." Oliver got straight down to business as soon as they were all seated, much to Felicity's stomachs dismay. They'd barely gotten their food.

"Is this really how you guys figure out how to get your target? Over burgers and shakes?" Felicity was secretly delighted. Being out in the daylight and discussing their mission over food made things seem more on her level. It just gave an air of normality that she needed to assimilate into her new reality.

"Sorry it took me so long," Carly, the waitress that Diggle had been watching like a hawk since they'd arrived, apologized "I'm waiting on a bunch of particularly rowdy customers."

"You need me to handle that?" Diggle asked, looking at the aforementioned customers over his shoulder. Felicity was sure that if Carly asked Diggle to do anything he'd go we'll above the call of duty.

"I appreciate it, but I'm a pro by now." Carly smiled warmly, her eyes lingering. There was definitely something between them, she just wasn't sure either of them had admitted it yet.

"I'll be here if you need me." Diggle was a real smooth talker. _Oliver could stand to learn a few things from him._

"Girlfriend?"

"No. No, ah, that's my sister-in-law. Sort of." Diggle looked to Oliver for help explaining the situation.

"Carly was married to Dig's brother and he passed away," Oliver explained for Diggle. It was nice to see how much the two men cared for each other even if they butted heads more often than not.

"We'll, looks like she's hot for you," Felicity clucked her tongue and winked at Diggle trying to defuse the melancholy mood that had sprung up around the table.

"Ah, can we get back to crime fighting, please?" Diggle gave them both a 'don't go there' look, which Oliver promptly ignored.

"Actually Diggle, you probably should ask her out."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll do that just five minutes after you ask out McKenna."

Oliver had a love interest? This was good. It would help Felicity push through whatever crush she had on the man. "Ooh, the Detective on the Dodger case? You have a thing for her?"

"Ugh - "

"Yes." Oliver and Diggle engaged in an alpha male staring competition as they pitted themselves against one another. Felicity was highly entertained by their antics. It was like watching two brothers fight over the size of there - ah - muscles.

"I don't see you asking Carly out." Diggle drummed his fingers against the table and got out the booth. He was a man on a mission and Felicity felt the smile that stretched across her face at his obvious determination to step up to Oliver's challenge. Felicity was vaguely aware of Oliver calling her name, but snapped to attention once he started talking business again. She was not about to let him walk away from catching the Dodger.

"This guy. His targeting a very specific type of jewel. We figure out why and that'll give us the how to catch him."

"I have an idea."

"Huh-uh."

"Your crush object with a badge said they were working with Interpol?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I work up a little tech, you distract her with a little flirty-flirt, slip said tech into her phone, it'll turn into a micro-transmitter and boop, we'll learn everything she knows."

"Hmm." Oliver looked like he was working her plan over in his head. "It's not how I typically get my information."

"How do you typically do it?" If the conversation wasn't so serious Felicity was sure she would have started babling about not meaning like 'do it' as in sex, but 'do it' as in how would you make that arrow hit its target, but thankfully, for once, she kept her mouth shut.

"I find the person," he paused, briefly, "and then I put the fear of God into them until they talk." Felicity raised her eyebrows at the emotionless description he had just delivered. "But we can try your way."

Felicity almost broke out into a verse of Hallelujah, but thought better of it. He had agreed to go after someone not on the list and take on broad one of her ideas, she was not about to push her luck. "Thank you," she said instead. He lips flattened out in that smile that wasn't a real smile, but he nodded his head acknowledging her gratitude about more than just listening to her plan and actually going through with it. Before either of them could say anything further, Diggle walked back toward the table, a huge grin on his face. Obviously things had gone well. "Go Dig," Felicity congratulated him, with a smile and a fist in the air. Diggle just shook his head at her and turned an expectant eye towards Oliver.

"Guess its my turn to take up the gauntlet." Oliver slid out of the booth and walked towards the door without so much as a goodbye.

Felicity and Diggle watched him go. "You know sometimes I wonder how his family don't see just how far his gone." Diggle was speaking more to himself, rather than Felicity, but she felt compelled to comment nonetheless.

"They're just so happy to have him back, they are willing to let the little oddities slide. Of course there bound to have noticed something, but if it were a family member of mine who'd died and then come back to life..." Oliver had this air of stillness around him most of the time, the kind of a snake waiting to strike. He was never more alive than when he was hunting down targets. He did a great job of hiding it from his family and the general public, but Felicity saw how lonely he was. He felt the burden was all his own, because he was the one who exacted revenge/justice. "Well, I wouldn't want to see him marooned on Island all over again just because we couldn't accept him for who he is now. That's his biggest fear. That the people he loves, the people who knew him before, will never accept who his been forced to become."

* * *

Felicity, Oliver and Diggle sat around her computer listening to McKenna's phone conversation. The Dodger had evidently been busy, killing a man and injuring three others at an art gallery.

"Whose Cass Derenick?" Oliver questioned prompting Felicity to bring up his arrest jacket on one of her screens. She listed out all of his offences to the two men, while Oliver paced around her desk.

"This guys a fence," Diggle summed up. "The Dodger is looking to unload that ruby."

"Which means he'll be in the market for a new fence. One he hasn't you know," she turned to look at the back of Oliver's head, "killed."

"So we find the fence, we find the Dodger."

* * *

"I heard on the news; the Dodger got away. Hopefully the night wasn't a complete waste. Your date. How'd they go?" Felicity greeting was met with less than happy expressions as she pulled her coat off and placed it on the back of a chair.

"Great."

"Awesome."

"You two suck at lying." She was sad that they both seemed to have had such miserable times. She'd have thought that Diggle at least would have been happy to finally go out with Carly. She didn't know much about McKenna, but she was beautiful and she had known the Oliver of before. Felicity knew that her crush would never go anywhere. She was destined to stay in the friend zone and that was okay. She'd get past it, but she wanted him to be happy.

"The police and I busted it up before the Dodger could get himself paid." _Ah the old change the subject routine. Sorry buddy, not biting._

"Don't change the subject," she said, wagging a stern finger at him.

"Is your hacker chip still working?"

Felicity sighed as she sank into her chair. She already knew better than to pressure him into talking. If he wanted to talk, he would. If he didn't, well you'd better have a doctor on stand by. "You two are no fun." She checked the status of her 'hacker chip' on the computer screen. "Yep, still getting a strong signal."

"Pull up the police records on everything the Dodger has stolen so far," Oliver requested.

"What are you thinking?" Diggle moved to sit behind Felicity watching her work.

"We know the Dodger has a taste for a very specific type of antiquity."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed softly, resting her chin on her knuckles. "These all look like there from the Ominous decade. The last ten years of King Ferdinand reign."

Diggle huffed. "And she says we have no lives." Felicity glared at him over her shoulder.

"Are there any other places that sell or display the Ominous thing?"

"Decade," Felicity corrected somewhat petulantly. She had a life, it just happened to revolve around computers. "Not really. I guess people in Starling City prefer the Elizabethan era."

"Starling City Cancer Society." Oliver nodded toward the pull-up on the opposite screen. "It says right there they're holding a fundraising action tomorrow night. We could lure him out into the open."

"With what? A fake?"

"No, the Dodger clearly has a trained eye for this sort of thing. His not going to fall for anything less than the genuine article."

"Where are we going to get out hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?" Felicity couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of her voice.

"You really have no idea how rich his family is, do you?" Diggle scoffed, clearly enoying teasing Felicity.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow and shrugged; some of that rich bad boy attitude showing through.

_Great, now I'm going to have to find a dress._

* * *

Felicity was watching the tiny dot on her phone screen as she meandered through the crowd. Sure the auction was for a great cause, but this kind of swanky party wasn't her type of thing. She did know, however, how to dress herself up for occasions such as this. The gold dress she'd seen online was the something she could rationally buy, because she had a reason to wear it. She didn't spend much time on her hair opting to let down and tame the waves that she already had. Now add a head band and wallah; she was ready to foil a robbery and take down the Dodger. She just hoped she didn't have to do any running, because the heels weren't ideal for that.

Oliver and Diggle walked up the stairs toward her and she greeted them with a small smile. Neither of them commented on her appearance for which she was grateful. She felt nice in her clothes, she did not want to know if they were out-of-place. "So, I'm getting a good signal from the GPS I put in the your families broach. I can track it on my phone. Speaking of have you given any thought to what might happen if doesn't work and he absconds with your family jewels?" It took her a few seconds and two amused looks from the men walking with her to realize how bad that last part sounded. "Sorry that came out very wrong."

"Let's just keep our eyes open, Felicity."

_Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Just after I've recovered from the hot flush of embarrassment that coursed through my body at the mention of Oliver's 'family jewels'. Of all the lame ass things that have come out of my mouth, that has got to be the worst. _Felicity continued to mentally berate herself as she moved through the crowd intending to get closer to the _**Spanish antiquity**_. It was then that she saw the dot begin to move on her screen.

"Hey!" Felicity called after the man with the brooch in his hand. "That brooch was donated by the Queen family. If you want it your gonna have to bid." Her words were forceful, even more so then she'd intended. It irked her to think that this man standing in front of her killed people for some pretty jewels and lets face it, money was a big factor to.

"Actually love, I thought I'd just take it." He spoke arrogantly, confident of his success and in a move that Felicity didn't see coming, he had a collar slipped around her neck and secured before she had time to blink. _Why am I even surprised? His a thief for God's sake. He has to have quick hands. _"Don't even think of alerting the police. If you do I'll have no choice, but to push this little button," he showed Felicity the small transmitter he had in his hand. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you would miss having a head." His smile was full of malice and cockiness. He thought he was going to get away with this. "Now run along Blondie, I have places to be."

"You won't get away with this," she hissed.

"Oh, but I already have." Two thoughts were running through Felicity's head as she desperately searched for Oliver and Diggle. _I don't want to die and that bastard cannot get away with this. _Upon spotting the two men, she reached out and grabbed Oliver's elbow as he turned to leave. "I think we have a problem."

"Get away from me. If this thing blows - " She backed away from Oliver and Diggle, not wanting them to get in harm's way. If someone was going to die tonight, it was going to be her. She was not taking her friends - because that's what they were, even if it was in an unconventional sense - with her.

"It's not going to happen." Oliver's voice was rough as he tried to reassure while Diggle took stock of the bomb around her throat.

"The Dodger said that if I called the police... I'm going to be decapitated, aren't I?"

"Alright the tracker is on the move." Oliver was speaking calmly and rationally. "If I find him I can get him to disarm it. Talk me in. Try and stay calm."

"To late." She watched Diggle's face as he opened something on the collar. Since she hadn't seen it for herself, she couldn't tell what he was seeing. Oliver watched him to, waiting for his reaction.

"Go. Just go, go, go, go."

Diggle had her sit down as he worked on the collar, trying this and that to remove. She was focusing on the dot on her screen, as Oliver rang in. "Talk to me Felicity." If anyone could save her now, it was these two. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"Heading towards Adams and O'Neill's. At the clip his going his got to be in a vehicle." Felicity was doing a good job of staying calm so far, but her voice was think with emotion as she directed Oliver towards her would-be killer.

"I'm mobile where is he?" Felicity pulled out her tablet from her bag, glad that she'd had the foresight to bring it. Not that she could be so easily parted from her technology, but she's never been so glad to be a geek before. "Talk to me Felicity."

"First time anyone's ever been grateful for traffic cameras. His one block from your position. If you cut through the Plaza you'll end up right behind him."

"Where is he now?"

"I got him. Got him. Got him. Driving north, at the light ahead of you." She watched Oliver weave in and out of traffic trying to forget about her possible death. "Dead ahead. Good. Hard right."

"Got him!" Oliver chased him down on the bike, driving up along side the car. Suddenly the tire of Dodger's car exploded and Felicity was sure that there an arrow involved somehow, although she couldn't make it out on her screen. The car ended up on its side, but The Dodger wasn't down. He crawled from the car, like the worm that he was.

"Don't do anything stupid. I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blond. I assume she's a friend of yours. Touch one hair on my head and she loses hers. You've got quite the choice to make, don't you?"

"Not this time." In a move even faster than the Dodger's, Oliver threw a tiny arrow that caught The Dodger in the forearm. "Your median nerve been severed. You couldn't push that button if you tried." Felicity held her breath, waiting for the confirmation that Oliver had won and she was not in fact about to kick the bucket. There was a beep and she was suddenly released from her collar. Shaking with relief and possibly hyperventilating she bought her hand to her neck. "Oh thank God!"

"Why are you doing this? I'm exactly like you. I only steal from the rich." Felicity continued to watch the screen. She wanted to make sure that Oliver got out of there alright. Dodger tried go take him out with the cattle prod, but Oliver reversed it on and he went down.

"I'm not Robin Hood."

Felicity silently agreed.

* * *

Felicity was pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and fourth wearing down the fabric of her carpet. Her mind was attempting to reason that yes, she was alive, no, she hadn't died and was now stuck in limbo where she was destined to walk back and fourth for the rest of her phantom life. _Come on Felicity. Pull it together now. I'm sure this isn't going to be the last near-death experience you have. _For some reason that thought failed to comfort her (as it would anyone who'd just mentally admitted that there was more possibilities that they could die). She should just get used to the danger. After all, she had been the one to place herself in the situation where the Dodger could wrap a bomb collar around her neck. It wasn't Diggle who'd forced her to go after him at the auction. It wasn't Oliver who'd made her confront him and tell him to give it back.

**No!**

That was all her.

Felicity was so out of it that she failed to scream when she turned on her heel to march back across the room and ended up walking straight into a hard, muscular chest. A familiar scent surrounded her and she resisted the urge to throw her arms around him. Instead she backed up a foot and paced around him. He was still wearing the suit from earlier and she spotted the motorcycle helmet on her coffee table.

"Felicity?" She ignored the concern in his voice and kept pacing. People were faced with death everyday and she needed to learn to deal with it. She needed to be strong. She needed to... _I need to get out of my head! _

Rough, calloused hands wrapped around her wrists tugging them away from her neck. Felicity had been unaware of her movements, but she'd been clutching at it, expecting to feel the collar. She stared up at him, attempting to figure out why he was here. Maybe he was trying to make sure that she wasn't about to quit Team Arrow again? Maybe he was here to talk her into staying? Not that she was going anywhere. If her brush with death had thought her anything, it was that she didn't want guys like the Dodger hurting - killing - innocent people. She opened her mouth to reassure that she wasn't leaving, but he spoke before she could; his words surprising her.

"You're alive."

* * *

**Oliver:**

Oliver felt like shit. He'd cleared the air with McKenna, but he couldn't get the image of Felicity with a bomb collar around her neck out of his head. She was his to protect and the first time she actively helps him, she almost dies. That was not the way he'd wanted to introduce her to his life. His _**real**_ life. Now, here she stood in the gold dress from the party, her eyes big and scared and all he wanted to do was go find some bad guys and beat them into oblivion. It would make feel better for a nanosecond, but then the guilt would swarm back in. She had tried to protect them. When she'd thought her head was going to explode she had wanted them to leave her so they wouldn't get hurt. She was stronger than she looked, maybe not in the physical sense of the word, but when it came to choosing his and Dig's life over hers, she hadn't hesitated.

He was no longer accustomed to giving or receiving comfort. The Island had turned him into an emotional recluse. Sure, in the heat of the moment like with Laurel, who'd been a big part of his past life, it knee-jerk reaction to offer her comfort, but Felicity was an unknown factor. She wasn't like Laurel or Sarah, Helena or McKenna. In fact she was like no girl he'd known before. It made him unsure of how to approach her. Their interactions, so far, had been on semi-professional basis. He was unsure of how to reach put to her; to offer some semblance of relief to her turbulent thoughts. He could see the internal war she was waging, but what he couldn't figure out was what it was that she was warring with herself about.

The gold of her dress caught his eye again and he was momentarily transported back to his first glimpse of her at the auction. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed that she was pretty. He was a boy and she was a girl after all, but there was something about seeing her with her hair down. The only other time that he had was the night he'd broken into her apartment to offer her a job, after she had beaten him with those flowers. It stirred something in him that he choose to ignore, but for just a second tonight a thought had crossed his mind. _What if The Hood didn't exist and I was just a guy at a party who'd spotted a pretty girl across the room who intrigued him? _He'd quickly shaken that thought from his head and let reality take its place. Now, here they stood and all Oliver wanted was her forgiveness from putting her life in danger. The words refused to leave his mouth.

Felicity's face slowly softened, the fear leaving her big blue eyes. He still held her wrists in his hands, not knowing what to do. Oliver did not like that feeling. It was something he associated with his early years on the Island. It was a mental state he didn't care to return to. He had chosen to turn off his emotions for a reason. They made him weak, but now he was finding that it was his lack of emotions that was his true weakness. _We do what we must to survive. Then you try to break out of that mind set... if you can_. Felicity gently tugged her left hand out of his grasp, drawing him from his thoughts. She wrapped her liberated hand around his right wrist. She then tugged him towards her couch and directed him to sit. He wasn't sure why, but he silently obeyed her directions, half curious about her actions and half something else. She disappeared into the kitchen.

_She's alive. _He kept repeating those words over and over in his head, much the same way that she had paced. His mind was unable to deal with the concept that he'd almost failed to protect her. The woman occupying his thoughts made a reappearance, carrying two tubs of ice-cream in her hands, two spoons and a blanket slug over her forearm. She waved them in front of his face. "Which one?"

Oliver selected the Mint Chocolate Chip, which seemed oddly appropriate. Felicity smiled briefly at him before settling into the opposite corner of the couch with Strawberry Cheesecake. "See No Evil, Hear No Evil, okay?" She pressed play on her remote and a movie came one. "It's an oldie, but a goodie." She dug her spoon into her own ice-cream and brought it to her mouth. Oliver watched her for a moment, perplexed by her behavior She was taking care of him? After what she had gone through tonight as a result of her affiliation with him.

"Felicity I - "

"It wasn't your fault, Oliver. I went after Dodger. I choose to and you saved me." Her eyes were on the TV as she spoke, but she glances his way, another smile playing across her lips. "Now, be a good anti-hero and watch the movie."

Oliver found himself smiling back and finally turned to his attention towards the TV. That something else he couldn't figure out before, that was the other half of his reason for staying; it was nice that someone who knew the truth about him was willing to look after him.


End file.
